THE DYING GAME
by bowkickjump
Summary: Lee Sungmin bekerja kepada Choi Siwon untuk mencari dan menangkap psikopat yang membunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Ia mengusahakan apapun supaya dapat mengangkat Cho Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan atas kematian istrinya yang menjadi salah satu korban sang psikopat. Dan mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki tersebut./YAOI./REMAKE./KYUMIN!
1. Prolog

**Sebuah fanfiction yang di remake dari novel straight terjemahan karya BEVERLY BARTON dengan judul yang sama, THE DYING GAME.**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang saya sesuaikan. Juga perubahan menjadi versi yaoi.**

 **.**

 **Prolog.**

Min Young berusaha untuk selalu menuruti apa perkataan Kyuhyun. Mengingat suaminya itu memiliki satu sifat yang baru ia ketahui setelah mereka resmi menikah, tidak mau dibantah. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kyuhyun tidak suka ia memperlihatkan rumah-rumah pada malam hari. Tapi pekerjaan barunya sebagai makelar rumah mengharuskannya berlaku demikian. Kliennya kali ini, yang mengaku bernama Shim Changmin mengatakan kalau dirinya dan istrinya sangat sibuk. Jadi acara melihat-lihat rumah baru terpaksa ia masukan pada malam hari di jadwal hariannya.

Sinar yang sangat terang membutakannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya menghalau sinar berlebih yang merasuk memenuhi indera penglihatan. Ia berharap orang itu mau mematikan sorot lampu mobilnya. Dan itu terkabul. Setelah memastikan telah memakirkan mobilnya dengan benar, Min Young turun dan berjalan ke arah mobil hitam di trotoar seberang. Lalu mengetuk kaca mobil itu dua kali. Saat sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca, hal yang Min Young dapati pertamakali adalah senyum hangat dari seorang lelaki. Mau tak mau ia juga membalas senyuman itu, karena senyum itu menular padanya.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Cho." Sapa lelaki yang Min Young ketahui bernama Shim Changmin. Marganya berganti dari Han menjadi Cho setelah ia menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun tiga bulan yang lalu. Seorang pemuda tampan yang mapan. Dan yang terpenting, sangat mencintainya,

"Selamat malam, Tuan Shim." Min Young membalas sopan ucapan tersebut. Dari pembicaraan mereka di telepon, dan sekarang ia sudah melihat sendiri senyuman Shim Changmin, ia menduga bahwa lelaki didepannya ini adalah tipe lelaki yang fleksibel, tidak seperti suaminya yang sangat kaku. Meski Shim Changmin memakai topi di malam hari, ia masih dapat mengintip wajah lelaki itu. Tulang rahangnya menonjol tegas, meski bukan definisi yang buruk. Tapi satu yang paling dominan, senyumannya benar-benar menawan.

Anchovy, yang kali ini memakai nama samaran Shim Changmin masih mempertahankan senyum terbaiknya. Ia sedikit menatap langsung pada bola mata Min Young yang berwarna hitam kemudian berkata, memasang wajah menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Nyonya Cho. Sepertinya istriku tidak bisa ikut andil kali ini. Ia berharap sekali aku dapat mewakilinya melihat calon rumah untuk tempat tinggal yang menyenangkan bagi kedua anak kami." Katanya.

Min Young berusaha untuk mengerti. Mengingat istri Shim Changmin memiliki pekerjaan dan sudah memiliki dua anak sekaligus, pasti wanita itu sangat sibuk, pikirnya. Jadi ia menjawab wajah menyesal Shim Changmin dengan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Tuan Shim. Nyonya Shim bisa melihat-lihat lain kali."

"Tidak ada waktu lain kali." Anchovy berujar pelan dengan masih tersenyum, beruntung Min Young tidak mengindahkan. "Mari, ikuti saya." Kemudian mereka bedua berjalan beriringan. Anchovy berusaha mengimbangi Min Young dengan bertanya mengenai seluk-beluk rumah hunian yang Min Young bicarakan. Ia berhenti sebentar di pintu, "Berapa kamar?"

"Lima kamar. Kamar utama memiliki ukuran dua kali lipat, sisanya sama saja." Min Young mengawalinya dengan menyalakan lampu ruang utama, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Anchovy yang ia ketahui bernama Shim Changmin. "Ayo, masuklah. Silahkan."

"Ada lima, salah satunya bisa digunakan untuk bayi ketiga kami." Lelaki itu berujar tipis meyakinkan. Dan Min Young tersenyum singkat karena dapat mendengarnya. Memasuki satu tahun usia pernikahan, membahas memiliki bayi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Meski sulit pada tahun pertama, Min Young berusaha mengimbangi Kyuhyun. Oh bukan, seharusnya Kyuhyun lah sebaliknya. Mengingat Min Young adalah salah satu wanita yang dapat membuat siapapun tertarik kepadanya. Semua orang menyukainya, dan entah itu menjadi salah satu alasan Kyuhyun terjerat pesona Min Young. Apalagi istrinya itu juga pandai memainkan piano dan biola. Ia sempat mengiringi Immortal Song. Penampilannya benar-benar memukau kala itu.

Anchovy merasa sudah cukup menyapu pandangan matanya di ruang utama sebesar ini, ia membutuhkan ruangan yang lebih masuk kedalam. "Istriku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Akulah yang sering mengambil alih. Jadi, bolehkan aku melihat dapur?" Pikiran Min Young yang sempat melayang pada suaminya terhenti seketika. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar kembali ke alam nyata. "Tentu saja." Kemudian tangannya menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Disini. Ke arah sini."

Karena merasa sudah nyaman, Min Young mengantar Shim Changmin, melewati koridor pendek, lalu melewati ruang makan, dan berhenti, masuk ke dalam dapur yang bergaya klasik. Semua lampu sudah menyala meski terkesan redup, tidak seperti ruang utama tadi yang bisa dikatakan terang benderang. Min Young mengamati sekilas, sepertinya dapur ini sudah di renovasi oleh pemilik sebelumnya. Yang ia ketahui, rumah ini dibangun pada tahun sembilanpuluhan, termasuk rumah jaman lama. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu ketika Anchovy berada dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya terkesiap tanpa komando ketika ia berbalik dan merasakan sebuah tangan menyergapnya dengan sapu tangan berbau menyengat. Ia pingsan.

 **.**

Wanita berambut hitam ini tidak tahu berapa lama ia pingsan. Berapa menit? Atau sampai berapa jam kah lamanya? Hal pertama kali yang Min Young sadari saat bangun dan membuka matanya ialah, ia sedang bersandar di salah satu sisi dekat konter dapur. Tangannya diikat keatas di pergelangannya, juga kedua kakinya. Namun ia merasa pusing. Kepalanya terasa berat. Lalu ia teringat Shim Changmin. AH! Min Young berusaha melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Kepalanya bebas tapi ia belum merasa kuat untuk berteriak. Ia juga tidak kepikiran, kepalanya masih pusing. Pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang, dan buram. Ia berusaha menajamkannya saat perlahan-lahan mendapati Shim Changmin sudah berada didepannya mendekatinya. Berjalan lamat-lamat.

"Halo, cantik. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku menunggumu cukup lama, tiga puluh menit."

"Kenapa?" Min Young berbisik.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Alasan kau melakukan ini." Jawabannya terdengar terbata-bata. Ia melanjutkan, berusaha menebak-nebak. "Memperkosaku?"

Min Young langsung merenungi kalau kemungkinan tebakannya salah saat lelaki di depannya malah tertawa. Anchovy menggeleng-geleng geli. "Aku tidak serendah itu melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak menginginkanku. Apalagi kau pingsan tadi. Ada yang lebih nikmat daripada hal itu." Anchovy masih tertawa. Ia terkekeh tatkala melihat ekspresi Min Young yang berubah mengetahui tebakannya memang salah. Min Young berusaha berpikir. Tanpa menunggu waktu memulihkan kesadaran begitu lama, ia menganga melihat lelaki itu telah menggenggam sebuah benda yang berkilau singkat terkena cahaya. Sebuah pisau daging! Lelaki itu akan membunuhnya!

Min Young menangis. Merasa teror, jiwanya terancam, ia ketakutan! Dadanya bergemuruh dan berdebar. Ia sampai terisak. "Kumohon… aku akan melakukan apapun, kumohon…"

Anchovy mengusap kepala Min Young. Lalu meraih juntaian rambut gelapnya yang berwarna hitam, memperhatikannya sekilas yang kemudian dilepaskannya. "Seandainya kau berambut pirang atau cokelat." Ia berujar. "Apa kau takut?"

Min Young menelan ludah susah payah. Dia menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata Kyuhyun untuk tidak pergi kemari. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Memandang pisau daging di tangan lelaki tersebut, ia akan mati. Tubuhnya akan dipotong-potong. Lehernya akan di penggal. Astaga, Min Young benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. "Kumohon… aku mohon…" ia terus memohon.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar wanitanya terus memohon. Ia menikmati raut ketakutan itu. Ia semakin mendekat, Anchovy mengangkat pisau dagingnya hingga atas kepala. Lalu dalam sekali ayunan, ia menebas pergelangan tangan Min Young. Tangan kanan. Darah terciprat. Pergelangan tangan itu terjatuh setelah sebelumnya berguling beberapa kali, hingga membentur lantai. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Anchovy kemudian mencabut pisaunya, mengayunkannya lagi pada tangan sebelah kiri, juga pada pergelangan tangannya yang bernasib sama dengan yang kanan.

Min Young pingsan sekali lagi. Anchovy hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama sebelum wanita berambut hitam ini mati kehabisan darah, dan Anchovy menyempatkan diri meletakan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna merah disamping bagian tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**

 **.**

 **A/N : Jadi, bagaimana? Ada yang sudah membaca novel aslinya?**

 **Semoga berkenan!**

 **HAPPY KYUMIN DAY!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sebuah fanfiction yang di remake dari novel straight terjemahan karya BEVERLY BARTON dengan judul yang sama, THE DYING GAME.**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang saya sesuaikan. Juga perubahan menjadi versi yaoi.**

 **.**

Keadaan Kyuhyun jauh lebih buruk dari kematian sekalipun. Ia tidak mati –tidak. Tetapi Min Young, istri yang sangat dicintainya, mati meninggalkannya. Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Kyuhyun telah hidup di dunia tanpa Min Young-nya. Detik pertama kali ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sesosok tubuh berceceran darah disekitarnya, pada mulanya ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa –seperti ia dapat merasakan kesakitan yang istrinya alami saat pisau daging memotong kedua tangannya. Kemarahanlah yang membuatnya memiliki alasan tetap bernapas hingga kini. Melanjutkan hidup dalam suatu kabut yang menyiksa. Lalu Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari kabutnya, setelah pemakaman Min Young-nya yang cantik, menemukan dan melenyapkan pembunuh istrinya terpaku di kepala. Kyuhyun menyebutnya lebih dari sekedar balas dendam, itu tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

Ia meyakinkan sendiri bahwa ada sebagian dalam dirinya masih mencintai Min Young. Tidak hanya kemarahan, lalu balas dendam. Selain hancur, Kyuhyun sudah mati rasa. Ia tidak peduli apapun dan siapapun. Tidak lagi memikirkan usaha turun-temurun keluarganya yang seharusnya ia memang memiliki andil didalamnya. Tidak. Ia tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa kali ini adalah kali terakhirnya berada di tempat seperti ini. Berlutut, yang kemudian mengusap batu nisan yang digores tertuliskan sebuah nama, yang mungkin saja, sama dengan apa yang tertulis dihatinya. Ia tak mau datang kesini, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh. Tapi ia merasa kalau ia butuh, jadi tangannya terulur menyentuh batu nisannya yang dingin. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa harus kau, Min Youngie? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padamu?" tidak hanya tangan, kali ini seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar. Jaket kulit tua lusuh yang dikenakannya tidak mampu menahan angin dingin yang berhembus. Kyuhyun bersumpah, dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah Min Young-nya yang sedang tersenyum cantik, duduk memainkan sebuah lagu romantis dengan iringan pianonya. Min Young sosok yang melankolis, tidak seperti dirinya. Min Young menyukai hal-hal romantis yang menurutnya konyol. Lagu romantis tadi seolah juga ikut terdengar di telinganya. Kemudian keduanya tersambung, hingga berganti dengan gambaran tubuh Min Young yang tangannya terikat keatas dimana kedua pergelangannya tergeletak disamping kaki. Darah berceceran. Kyuhyun seperti memaksakan diri menarik dirinya sendiri dari gambaran menyakitkan yang sempat melintas.

Dengan mata yang kering, Kyuhyun bangkit dan membenahi jaketnya. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, ia memandang lagi makam Min Young untuk yang terakhir kali. Tidak untuk hari esok. Tidak untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya yang selanjutnya. Mengapa ia tidak berteriak-teriak dan membuat kenangan melankolis dengan Min Young? Ia benci menjadi melankolis. Tidak ada untungnya berpura-pura berduka. Karena kemarahan diatas segala-galanya. Hanya ada kekosongan dan dendam. "Walau harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupku, akan kupastikan aku akan menemukan dia yang berbuat begini padamu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar telah beranjak. Setelah melewati beberapa blok makam hingga sampai di jalan kecil, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar melintasi pagar gerbang pemakaman. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil tua miliknya yang terakhir kali enggan untuk ia ganti. Memastikan telah duduk dibelakang kemudi, memasukan kunci lalu mobilnya sudah menyala, ia pergi.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Min Youngie."

 **.**

 **THE DYING GAME**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin bekerja kepada Choi Siwon untuk mencari dan menangkap psikopat yang membunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Ia mengusahakan apapun supaya dapat mengangkat Cho Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan atas kematian istrinya yang menjadi salah satu korban sang psikopat. Dan mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki tersebut.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Sesaat setelah jam dua pagi, Pumpkin melepas jas hitam berikut dasi kupu-kupunya. Kemudian menggantungnya di lemari. Ia meninggalkan acara yang kerap di hadiri oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai kedudukan yang hampir bisa dikatakan sejajar dengan posisinya sedikit lebih awal karena merasa bosan. Pumpkin benci menjadi bosan. Lelaki ini menyukai hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaan mengharapkannya menghadiri acara duniawi yang memang semestinya ia datangi.

Kemeja putihnya menyusul untuk ditanggalkan, yang kemudian digantinya dengan piyama berbahan katun yang nyaman. Warnanya lembut seperti permukaannya yang menyentuh kulit putihnya. Sesudah menyelaraskannya dengan sandal rumahan yang melekat pas di kaki, Pumpkin pergi ke bawah di ruang kerjanya. Ia menyempatkan diri menuang salah satu Pinot Bianco untuk dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan ke arah rak buku yang ia modifikasi menjadi pintu rahasia -yang tentu saja, menuju sebuah ruangan rahasia miliknya. Hanya perlu menekan tombol tersembunyi di tembok, lalu terbuka. Betapa nikmatnya. Ia selalu memilih menikmati anggurnya di ruangan yang kecil dan tersendiri ini.

Memasuki ruangan ini seperti mengantarkan Pumpkin ke dunia lain. Sebuah realisme dan kesenangan batin yang ia ciptakan sendiri, untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu. Cahaya redup meneranginya kemudian. Ia berjalan ke sisi tembok di belakangnya dan mengamati foto-foto yang disusun secara berdampingan. Ada mode sebelum dan sesudah seorang wanita cantik, Jung Krystal. Foto 'sebelum' saat Jung Krystal berada di atas stage membawakan Rum Pum Pum dengan grubnya, sangat cantik. Dan foto 'setelah' ialah foto yang diambil oleh Pumpkin sendiri dengan kamera putih miliknya sesaat setelah ia membunuh wanita itu, kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu. Tepat. Pumpkin selalu memastikan perhitungannya tidak pernah salah. Dan untuk kali ini, semoga saja.

"Terimakasih, bunga cantikku." Katanya. "Kau bernilai dua puluh poin."

Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk terus mencari dan mempelajari calon 'bunga cantiknya', akhirnya Pumpkin memilih Jung Krytal secara khusus karena rambut pirangnya yang menakjubkan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang menakjubkan untuk yang pertama kali. Dan wanita berambut pirang adalah jawabannya. Karena di Seoul pirang lebih jarang ketimbang hitam, terlebih, ia memiliki nilai yang lebih daripada yang berambut hitam maupun cokelat. Karena memang begitulah salah satu peraturan dalam permainan.

Jari-jari Pumpkin menyusuri tiap ujung sudut pada permukaan foto, bergerak pelan di atasnya dan berhenti cukup lama di atas kaki Jung Krystal yang ramping.

Suara jeritan wanita itu menggema di kepala Pumpkin.

Pembunuhan pertama adalah yang paling sulit. Ia benci jeritan wanita yang menyebalkan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia berharap, membunuh akan semakin mudah untuknya. Dan bahkan, ia mulai menikmati jeritan mereka. Terlebih jeritan kesakitan yang menyenangkan.

 **.**

"Pembunuh wanita cantik berbakat kembali beraksi."

Kalimat yang Yesung ucapkan di depan pintu seperti tertelan oleh teriakan Sungmin dari arah tempat tidur. Ia berteriak, 'Aku kesiangan, sialan! Pembunuh sialan!' Lebih seperti sebuah umpatan dan gerutuan Sungmin di pagi hari. Mendapati Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar pukul tujuh pagi, terhitung sejak tiga jam setelah ia berhasil menutup mata dan tertidur. Sial sekali, pikirnya. Sungmin berlari bertelanjang kaki susah payah membukakan pintu untuk asisten pribadi bosnya. Yesung menggedornya, berkata keras dengan suara mendesak.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Siwon?" Sungmin hapal sekali seperti Siwon memiliki agenda wajib untuk menghadiri acara-acara seperti jamuan makan malam atau pesta ramah-tamah dengan senyum mempesona di kedua lekukan pada pipi Siwon. Hampir Siwon tidak pernah melewatkannya. Bahkan ia sudah berinvestasi di peternakan kuda milik seorang wanita eksotis yang di kencaninya baru-baru ini.

"Ya." Yesung menjawab seadanya. Lalu melanjutkan dengan serius, "Dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Kau harus mandi dan berpakaian untuk menyambutnya. Itu katanya."

Sungmin tertawa. Siwon ini benar-benar… "Beri aku dua puluh menit." Yesung hanya mengangguk singkat dan kaku. "Akan aku siapkan kopi untuk sarapan."

Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi. Bahkan dengan hormat sepintas. Bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin menjumpai Yesung yang seperti ini. Sungmin jadi berpikir mungkin Yesung mantan tentara atau sejenisnya. Asisten pribadi Choi Siwon benar-benar misterius. Setelah hampir satu tahun bekerja bersama Choi Siwon, masa lalu Yesung sulit untuk ia ketahui. Yang lebih membuat Yesung berbeda ialah, dari sorot penglihatan matanya yang hanya terlihat segaris, juga kedua bola mata yang berwarna hitam pekatnya yang gelap, seperti terdapat kekosongan yang menghipnotis, itu membingungkan Sungmin terus-menerus. Sungmin memanggilnya, "Siapa dan juga- bagaimana?"

"Jung Krystal. Pembunuh itu memotong kedua kakinya." Yesung mengucapkannya tanpa perlu memutar tubuh meski langkahnya dihentikan olehnya.

"Dia memiliki hobi menari." Komentar Sungmin lebih terujuk untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir berkomentar dengan kata-kata kasar seperti, Shit! Sialan! Atau Mati kau! Dan sejenisnya. Mendengar cara pembunuhan psikopat itu dengan cara yang terbilang sadis. Memotong angggota tubuh korbannya, astaga! Sungmin rasanya ingin muntah. Dan muak tentu saja. Marah, hingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja kepada Choi Agency karena Siwon sama dengan dirinya yang seperti memiliki agenda masing-masing terobsesi pada pembunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Psikopat ini membunuh dengan berbagai cara. Setiap pembunuhan mengkhususkan pada bakat yang dimiliki para korban. Atau mungkin, bakat yang tengah di kembangkan dan disukai oleh mereka.

Pundak Yesung menegang, "Dia adalah maknae dari grubnya."

"Maksudmu, dia dulunya." Sungmin mengoreksi.

"Tidak, maksudku dia sekarang. Jung Krystal masih hidup."

"Apa?!"

"Dia tidak mati. Kakak perempuan Jung Krystal menemukannya sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah."

"Oh Tuhan! Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Yesung?" Yesung hanya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu. Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang. Denyut nadinya hingga terdengar di gendang telinganya. Akhirnya mereka memiliki harapan menemukan pelaku. Jika korbannya masih hidup…

Sungmin memejamkan mata berdoa untuk wanita yang tak pernah ia temui, yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, wanita yang telah kehilangan kedua kakinya, korban dari seseorang yang menganggap membunuh adalah sebuah permainan gila, sejenis permainan yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja Sungmin berdoa dalam hati. Cepat-cepat ia menuju kamar mandi kemudian menyalakan shower. Daster merah mudanya ia tanggalkan, dan seterusnya ia hanya perlu menarik underware berwarna putih hingga telanjang sepenuhnya. Sungmin berdiri di bawah shower telanjang bulat. Memijit-mijit kepalanya dan dengan cepat-cepat menyabuni rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang. Juga menyabuni seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ngomong-ngomong, penghuni Choi's mansion tidak pernah protes akan dirinya yang selalu memakai daster untuk tidur. Awalnya ia ditertawai, oleh Siwon terutama. Yang benar saja! Sungmin laki-laki dan berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor saat hendak waktu tidur mengenakan pakaian wanita seperti itu. Tapi setelah Sungmin mengatakan bahwa itu nyaman, Siwon akhirnya mengalah. Malahan tiga kali setelah melihat Sungmin, akhirnya Siwon mengatakan bahwa itu terlihat manis.

Ketika pertama kali Sungmin pindah dari Ilsan ke Seoul hanya untuk bekerja di Choi Agency, sebuah agensi keamanan dan penyelidikan privat milik Choi Siwon, ia memang menerima ajakan Siwon untuk tinggal di mansionnya yang luasnya tidak sempat Sungmin ukur. Yang memiliki kamar lebih dari dua puluh, jadi Sungmin bisa mengisi di salah satunya. Mansion besar yang hanya ditinggali oleh Siwon sendiri dan asisten pribadinya, Yesung, dan beberapa pelayan juga para pekerja lain untuk saat ini. Orang-orang mengira dirinya dan Siwon seperti sepasang kekasih, nyatanya tidak. Kedekatan Siwon dan Yesung yang seperti partner bekerja tidak seperti dengan dirinya yang terlihat seperti brother complex. Siwon melindungi dan menyayanginya seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya, bukan seperti yang lain. Walau demikian, Sungmin dua tahun di atas Siwon.

Setelah berpakaian dengan tergesa-gesa, Sungmin berlari turun melewati tangga yang mengantarkannya ke dapur yang terbilang besar. Yesung berdiri di belakang bar, tangannya sedang memegang teko berisi kopi. Siwon datang dari arah pintu seberang tangga. Mantelnya tidak terkancing hingga menampakkan kemeja putihnya yang kusut. Sungmin menebak Siwon terburu-buru dari bangun tidur sehabis bercinta di salah satu pondok milik wanita pemilik peternakan kuda setelah Yesung meneleponnya. Kemejanya benar-benar kusut.

Saat melihat Siwon yang mendekat dan juga tengah memandangnya, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama –bagaimana hal ini akan mempengaruhi Kyuhyun?

"Kau mau aku menghubunginya?" Sungmin mengangkat alis bertanya.

Siwon menggeleng putus asa. "Sudah kucoba tadi di perjalanan. Ponsel dan telepon rumahnya tidak dipakai lagi."

"Aku tak begitu terkejut."

"Kyuhyun benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi petapa yang menyedihkan." Lagi-lagi Siwon menggeleng, ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau tak pergi ketempatnya dan melihat langsung apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Walau Kyuhyun setengah waras, beritahu dia apa yang terjadi. Tinggallah bersamanya dan sebisa mungkin cobalah untuknya membuatnya tetap sadar." Lanjutnya.

Memikirkan akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun setelah beberapa waktu –berapa bulan? Sungmin terdiam. Dan memikirkannya membuatnya gelisah.

Yesung berdehem, "Ada yang mau sarapan?"

"Aku tidak." Sungmin menjawab. Ia menunjuk Siwon, "Kau butuh mandi, Siwon. Badanmu benar-benar bau sperma. Aku serasa mau muntah. Jangan merusak pagiku." Kemudian beralih pada Yesung. "Yesung, beri aku teh hijau dengan perasan air lemon. Juga biskuit saja untuk sarapan. Aku benar-benar akan muntah jika kau tak segera berlari ke bath up, Siwon."

Siwon hanya menyengir, "Kau perlu kopi, Min. Kau akan menemui Kyuhyun di pondoknya."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau, ya. Kau tidak bisa menghindari Kyuhyun selamanya, Min. Hidupmu sudah bebas dari Kyuhyun beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi kupikir kau sudah harus menghadapi setan dalam dirimu."

"Sedang kuusahakan untuk mengenyahkan setan dalam diriku." Sungmin pergi ke tempat pembuatan kopi, mengangkat tekonya dari pemanas dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir yang Yesung letakan di atas meja. Yesung sudah keluar dari dapur tanpa berkata-kata. Sungmin hanya menuang untuk dirinya sendiri. Bersender di konter bar menghadap Siwon sembari menyeruput kopinya pelan.

"Kyuhyun sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku sejak dulu." Siwon berujar. "Sungmin, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang tidak mau diselamatkan. Kyuhyun sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Hidupnya hanya untuk balas dendam."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengirimku kesana jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin ditolong?"

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus menyadari jika ada dua orang yang masih peduli padanya." Siwon sedikit menimbang-nimbang saat akan mengatakannya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan, "Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan benar-benar merasa bebas dari bayang-bayang Kyuhyun."

Lalu Siwon hendak beranjak, tangannya bergerak memberi isyarat, "Kau pergi dan aku mandi. Setelahnya aku akan menemui Jung Krsytal. Jangan cegah Kyuhyun jika ia ingin menemuinya. Malahan kau sendiri yang harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**

 **.**

 **A/N : Berikan respons kalian supaya saya tahu bagaimana nasib akan kelanjutan fanfiction ini ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sebuah fanfiction yang di remake dari novel straight terjemahan karya BEVERLY BARTON dengan judul yang sama, THE DYING GAME.**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang saya sesuaikan. Juga perubahan menjadi versi yaoi.**

 **.**

Angin dingin yang kerap kali berhembus beberapa waktu terakhir memberikan kabar buruknya kali ini. Wiper kaca Trailblazer LT milik Sungmin bekerja keras, bergerak bolak-balik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tentu saja Sungmin kedinginan. Tentu saja Sungmin menjadi lebih sering merapatkan sweaternya berulang kali. Sungmin tengah berada di perjalanan menuju pondok yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi sepatu boots yang dikenakannya akan mencumbu lumpur akibat hujan. Beruntung tidak ada guntur. Intensitas hujan pagi menjelang siang ini lumayan tinggi. Pondok peristirahatan sehabis berburu, terletak hampir memasuki hutan, keluarga Kyuhyun memikirkan fasilitas terbaik meski hanya untuk sebuah aset salah satu tempat berlabelkan 'tempat singgah'. Setelah sampai disana nanti, Sungmin bertaruh dirinya tidak akan kebanjiran. Malang sekali Kyuhyun jika benar mengalaminya. Tetapi lebih merujuk untuk kemungkinan tidak akan mungkin.

Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk datang kemari, Sungmin mendengus. Dalam keadaan cuaca yang bagus, ia bisa memotong satu jam perjalanan. Ia berangkat pukul sembilan setelah merenung tiga puluh menit memikirkan perkataan Siwon. Siwon tahu kalau ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi, tapi tetap saja atasannya itu mengirimnya dalam tugas ini. Ia bisa saja menolak. Tapi mengenal Siwon dalam hitungan waktu cukup lama, ia tahu Siwon tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebuah alasan.

Lalu, alasan itu sendiri? Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin karena Siwon tahu satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke kehidupan sosialnya adalah dengan menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan para wanita cantik berbakat. Mungkin karena hanya Siwon yang bisa melakukannya, mencari dan menemukan pembunuh Han Min Young. Mungkin karena Siwon tahu bahwa ia masih… mencintai Kyuhyun. Jika saja Jung Krystal bisa mengidentifikasi penyerangnya. Jika saja…

Bagaimana jika wanita itu tidak bisa mengidentifikasi orang gila yang telah memotong kedua kakinya? Bagaimana jika dia tak pernah bangun dari komanya? Bagaimana jika dia malahan meninggal? Apa hal itu bisa membangkitkan harapan Kyuhyun bahwa ia memiliki peluang untuk menemukan siapa yang telah membunuh istrinya?

Saat suara wiper kaca beradu dengan serbuan air hujan, di sepanjang jalan dibarengi nyanyian melodi My Immortal, pikiran Sungmin menerawang pada suatu hari yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Kasus pertamanya di Choi's agency. Kala itu dirinya bersama Kangin, detektif merangkap marshall yang lebih senior dari dirinya di Choi's agency sampai ke sebuah rumah sesaat setelah lewat tengah malam, mengambil alih tugas para polisi berseragam.

"Telepon masuk dari Mr Cho Kyuhyun. Ia khawatir karena istrinya terlambat pulang dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi saya langsung pergi ke rumah yang ditunjukan oleh Mrs Cho dan menemukan…" Zhoumi, bos Han Min Young menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Saya tidak pernah melihat sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya dan saya berharap tak pernah…"

"Seburuk itu, ya." Dan berkata seperti itu sambil melalui Zhoumi, Kangin kemudian masuk ke bagian dalam sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik lumayan tua. Sungmin mengikuti Kangin dan berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling. Sebelum Kangin benar-benar memiliki jarak yang terlampau jauh dari Zhoumi, Yesung sudah muncul dari arah dapur, menunjuk kepada keduanya. "Disana, didalam dapur. Zhoumi-ssi yang menemukan jasad Mrs Cho pertama kali."

"Ini adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah saya lihat." Suara Zhoumi bergetar penuh emosi. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang berlaku begitu buruk kepada Min Young?"

"Sebaiknya Zhoumi-ssi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar." Kata Kangin. Dan berpaling pada Sungmin. "Kau siap untuk ini, Min?" nama kecilnya terdengar manis. Kangin tidak lebih dari sosok ayah yang di idam-idamkannya. Hubungan keduanya jauh lebih hangat melebihi hubungan kakak beradiknya dengan Siwon. Meski kerap kali emosional saat waktu-waktu tertentu, Kangin bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat bijak dan berhati hangat untuk siapapun. Tak terkecuali dirinya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tidak usah khawatir kau akan mual." Kangin memberitahunya. "Itu terjadi pada kita semua. Setidaknya sekali."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sungmin merasa cukup percaya diri bahwa ia dapat mengatasi dirinya sendiri terhadap apa yang ia temukan nanti. Dan ketika berhenti di pintu dapur, Sungmin mengambil langkah ke kanan sejajar dengan Kangin, memungkinkan dirinya melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dan tentu saja ke arah dalam dapur.

Sungmin hampir tak bisa menahan sebuah tarikan napas syok. Ia memandang tak percaya pada wanita muda ramping yang duduk di lantai. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti tengah berdoa. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terjuntai hingga melewati bahu. Kedua kakinya terikat selang-seling oleh tali nilon tipis yang disematkan di dua pintu dapur yang terbuka.

"Ya Tuhan…" desahnya kemudian, susah payah berkata.

Tangan wanita itu putus sampai pergelangannya. Genangan darah kering menyebarkan bau khas dan menciptakan noda-noda merah kehitam-hitaman, dimana darah sang korban dikeringkan dari tubuhnya.

"Bajingan itu memotong pergelangan tangannya."

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas ucapan partnernya untuk sekedar merespons. Dan ia memang tak yakin Kangin mengaharapkan tanggapannya. Lelaki besar itu memandang tajam sebuah pisau daging yang sengaja ditinggalkan pelaku begitu saja, tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Ketika mengamati wanita itu, ada satu hal yang tak cocok dengan pemandangan apapun disana, ditempat yang penuh darah. Cepat-cepat Sungmin memakai sarung tangan karet sekali pakainya. Berjongkok dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu di pangkuan Min Young. "Setangkai mawar merah." Ucapnya nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Mungkin petunjuk yang sengaja ditinggalkan pembunuh kita."

Sungmin berusaha mengingat konotasi bunga mawar dalam kepalanya. Setangkai mawar merah berarti, aku mencintaimu? Bukannya tidak mungkin, tapi, mungkinkah?

Menutup mata sejenak adalah yang dilakukan Sungmin. Kangin sudah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. Sungmin membuka mata saat suara keributan masuk di telinganya, muncul dari ruang depan. Suara Yesung terdengar keras dan tegas. Tumben sekali, Sungmin sampai menyernyit. Dengan cepat keduanya keluar dari dapur dan menutup pintu.

"Anda tidak bisa masuk." Yesung berbicara.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab sebuah suara bass yang terkesan menuntut dan kacau. Lalu terdengar gerutuan-gerutuan. Terjangan kaki. Makian-makian.

Kini, Cho Kyuhyun, menghampiri Kangin dan Sungmin dengan membabi buta.

"Dimana dia?" kata Kyuhyun menuntut. "Aku ingin melihat istriku."

Sungmin mundur secara perlahan hingga sampai dekat pintu. Memberi akses lebih luas kepada Kangin yang menghampiri suami korban.

"Mr Cho… tidak. Anda tidak ingin melihatnya." Kangin mendekat untuk menangkap tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti selama beberapa detik. "Jangan mencoba untuk menghentikanku!"

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menangkis Kangin dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan mudah, Kangin berteriak geram, "Jangan masuk kesana! Kau akan merusak apapun!"

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu dapur hingga terbuka.

Saat Yesung dan Kangin masuk dapur dengan hati-hati, hal itu terjadi. Peristiwa dimana membuat mereka terdiam kaku. Kyuhyun duduk bersimpiuh tak jauh dari jasad Min Young, mengeluarkan teriakan memilukan. Membuat Sungmin bisa mendengarnya hingga ke mimpi buruknya beberapa bulan kemudian.

 **.**

 **THE DYING GAME**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin bekerja kepada Choi Siwon untuk mencari dan menangkap psikopat yang pembunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Ia mengusahakan apapun supaya dapat mengangkat Cho Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan atas kematian istrinya yang menjadi salah satu korban sang psikopat. Dan mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki tersebut.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Sesaat setelah Siwon hendak sampai di rumah sakit, ia menelepon Yesung.

"Ada perkembangan mengenai kondisi Jung Krystal?"

"Tidak ada, kecuali dia masih hidup." Yesung menjawab.

"Kabar Sungmin?"

"Kurasa baik-baik saja. Tapi kita memang berharap hal itu akan segera terjadi, bukan?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Kau khawatir karena Sungmin akan berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Ia enggan mengakui kalau dirinya memang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian Siwon melanjutkan, "Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin."

Sunyi.

Siwon tahu kapan harus menahan sesuatu dan kapan harus menyimpannya rapat-rapat, terutama kepada Yesung.

"Kalau kau mendengar kabar darinya-" kalimat Siwon terpotong.

"Saya akan menghubungi anda segera." Yesung sudah berbicara formal padanya. Dan, yah. Sekarang jelas saatnya bagi Siwon untuk menyimpannya.

Seharusnya memang tidak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan dari Sungmin. Ia lelaki yang tangguh. Mereka bekerja sama sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pembunuh ratu kecantikan adalah kasus pertama Sungmin di agensi miliknya. Dan Siwon tidak pernah melihat orang yang begitu tekun menanggapi sebuah kejahatan daripada Sungmin. Awalnya, Siwon menganggap kekerasan hati Sungmin untuk dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini adalah caranya untuk dapat membuktikan dirinya sebagai detektif baru. Namun ketika minggu-minggu telah berlalu, Siwon menyadari bahwa kasus ini makin personal bagi Sungmin. Huh! Seperti melanggar kode etik saja. Memang ada?

Saat Sungmin bertemu pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun di lokasi kejadian dimana istrinya menjadi korban, kemudian mengenal lelaki itu sebagai seorang duda yang berduka dan terobsesi untuk membalas dendam, Sungmin telah jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun.

Itu setelah Min Young terbunuh. Dulu, Siwon sempat terkejut mendapati teman baiknya, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang lajang yang berpendirian teguh, bertekuk lutut kepada Han Min Young dan menikahinya setelah hampir setahun kencan pertama keduanya. Membuat wanita-wanita –dan siapapun itu, kehilangan incaran impiannya. Cho Kyuhyun, muda, kaya, dan tampan. Menikah dengan Han Min Young. Wanita yang memiliki kecantikan mencolok. Memiliki mata yang besar, berwarna senada dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau panjang. Pinggangnya ramping dan berpayudara besar. Min Young juga memiliki kepribadian yang ceria, juga seksi. Kaki panjangnya terlihat ramping. Ia menggoda. Han Min Young adalah sosok yang dicintai semua orang.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dan keluar, Siwon merapatkan mantelnya dan membenarkan syalnya juga. Angin kencang menghembus wajah tampannya. Membuat kulitnya dingin dan langkahnya sedikit limbung. Di meja informasi, ia diarahkan oleh seorang petugas dan berjalan menuju lift. Ketika melangkah keluar melewati tiga lantai, Siwon membuka kancing mantelnya namun tetap mengeratkan syal di leher. Ia memasuki ruang tunggu perawatan intensif berukuran 3,5 x 4 meter, ruang kecil tanpa jendela yang berisi beberapa orang berwajah muram. Siwon berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, mengamati sekeliling. Beberapa orang berpaling dan memandangnya, sementara beberapa lainnya disibukkan dengan kesibukannya masing-masing tanpa terganggu. Pandangannya jatuh pada dua orang bergender berbeda. Seorang lelaki yang tengah berlutut didepan wanita yang berada diatas kursi roda. Menggenggam tangan sang wanita, satu tangan yang lain memegang pundaknya dengan lembut. Heechul seperti menyadari kehadiran Siwon. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Siwon melalui pundaknya.

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Siwon seharusnya tahu kalau Heechul pasti ada disini. Kutukan dalam hidupnya, seperti duri dalam daging jika dikaitkan dengan kasus pembunuhan para wanita cantik berbakat.

Heechul beranjak kemudian berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tak senang melihatku?" Siwon bertanya. Kemudian Heechul menjawab cepat, "Aku tak pernah senang melihatmu."

Hidung Siwon mengkerut, "Kuperhatikan, tadi kau memegang tangan seorang wanita. Apakah dia kakak perempuan Jung Krsytal?"

Pertanyaan Siwon sangat tepat. Heechul menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya lima senti dari hidung Siwon. "Aku tak bisa memerintahkanmu untuk pergi, sesuatu yang sangat ingin kulakukan. Tapi, aku peringatkan. Kau tak bisa mencampuri investigasiku."

"Kau yang mengambil alih kasus pembunuhan wanita cantik berbakat?" Siwon jelas tidak membutuhkan basa-basi saat berhadapan dengan Kim Heechul. Salah satu orang mencolok dari badan penyelidikan Seoul. Mereka berdua seperti air dan minyak. Kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang, juga tujuan mereka berdua yang sama meskipun dari badan penyelidikan yang berbeda membuat keduanya seperti berkompetisi. Kim Heechul sosok lelaki urakan yang menyebalkan. Tipe lelaki yang tidak menyukai lelaki penebar pesona seperti Siwon. Ia seperti anti sekali kepadanya, kerap kali bersikap sinis dan seperti memusuhi. Walau sebenarnya tujuan mereka mengusulkan keduanya untuk bekerja sama. Heechul mengangguk, "Itu benar. Aku yang mengepalai."

Siwon mengerang samar, namun ia bisa mengendalikan semuanya, "Mari, buat persetujuan untuk ketidaksetujuan. Aku akan berhenti mengharap kerja samamu, dan kau tidak akan menghalangi jalanku." Kemudian tanganya terulur.

Heechul menatap tangan Siwon dengan satu lirikan seolah anggota tubuh itu adalah ular yang berbisa. Lalu –meski segan- menjabat tangannya, menyambut ulurannya. Sebuah jabat tangan cepat dan terkesan ingin cepat diselesaikan. Hanya beberapa detik.

"Jika kau melanggar, perjanjian ini batal. Kau mengerti?" Siwon mengangguk. Dan Heechul terlihat puas. Ia menganggukan kepala menuju ke arah lain, dagunya terangkat sekilas. "Wanita yang ada disana itu Jung Jessica, kakak perempuan Jung Krystal satu-satunya. Orang yang menemukan Jung Krystal pertama kali hanya beberapa saat setelah wanita itu diserang dan dibiarkan sekarat."

Insting Siwon seperti –tanpa- bekerja keras, "Bertaruh bahwa Jung Jessica sempat melihat sang pembunuh." Alis tebalnya terangkat, membentuk gesture aneh.

"Aku bisa saja memberitahumu, tapi tetap saja! Tetap saja aku tak bisa menghentikanmu untuk berbicara dengan Jung Jessica. Dan kau akan berbicara dengannya, aku benar?"

"Ya."

Heechul mengerang. Sambil memberenggut, Heechul berkata dengan segan, "Ketika Jung Jessica memasuki apartemen adiknya, dia melihat seorang lelaki memakai mantel dan kacamata hitam menuruni tangga. Juga memakai topi."

"Apakah dia bisa menggambarkan lelaki itu secara lebih mendetail?"

"Kurasa ya." Heechul mendesah. "Tapi dia sangat ketakutan."

"Jadi, meski adiknya meninggal, kita masih punya kakaknya untuk saksi mata yang memungkinkan?"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Choi Siwon."

"Begitulah kata orang." Malahan, Siwon tersenyum manis saat Heechul mendesis. Bisa-bisanya Siwon hendak melakukan sesuatu hal demikian padahal mungkin saja Jessica mengalami shock dan tentu saja mengalami yang lainnya. Harusnya Siwon mengingat kembali wajah muram orang-orang tadi.

"Satu hal, Siwon. Aku memberitahumu tentang Jung Jessica bukan berarti apapun, karena aku tahu nanti kau akan mengetahuinya. Dan ingat, sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk melindungi saksi mata."

 **.**

Pondok tua itu terlihat terlantar, seolah tidak lagi dihuni selama bertahun-tahun. Seperti berubah fungsi, karena kakeknya sudah tiada, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hobi berburu dan mengalih fungsikannya menjadi tempat peristirahatan pada akhir pekan. Setelah menikah, Kyuhyun berencana membawa Min Young berpesta barbeque berdua di pondok ini semalaman, lalu bercinta hingga pagi. Sayang sekali istrinya itu malah membenci hal-hal di alam terbuka hingga Kyuhyun menutup tempat itu selama pernikahan singkatnya. Bercinta di hutan? Yang benar saja! Kala itu Min Young menolak mati-matian ajakan konyol Kyuhyun akan malam pertama mereka dipondok ini meski kondisinya teramat baik. Jalan utama menuju kemari sudah tidak pernah lagi dibersihkan. Dan lihat sekarang, lebih terlihat seperti jalan setapak berangin yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Pondok yang memiliki lantai dua itu seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dan batu alam. Banyak jendela lebar dan rendah berumur puluhan tahun. Dan terdapat satu cerobong asap sebagai tempat perapian didalamnya.

Sungmin memarkir truknya tepat didepan beranda, membiarkan mesinnya tetap menyala. Hujan yang sangat dingin dan deras sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu ketika ia menempuh sebuah jalan panjang seperti jalan tol –atau bisa juga, seperti jalanan dekat sebuah peternakan, dan matahari sedang berjuang supaya dapat muncul dibalik awan yang tebal. Itu berarti, cuaca sudah cukup menghangat. Sungmin seperti dapat menebak bahwa kondisi disini jauh lebih buruk saat pertama kali ia datang kemari. Didalam pondok, seingat Sungmin, ia hanya perlu membuka pintu dan akan segera mendapati tangga kayu menuju kamar-kamar yang saling berhadapan. Seingatnya diatas ada empat pintu berbeda, dipisahkan oleh lorong sepanjang –sekitar dua setengah meter.

Pikiran bahwa dirinya akan bertemu Kyuhyun, berulang-ulang membuat Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak mencintai lelaki tersebut. Tak pernah mencintainya. Sungmin merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun, ingin membuatnya nyaman, berusaha menolongnya. Jadi, kalau ia tak mencintai Kyuhyun, mengapa dirinya takut untuk bertemu?

Sungmin mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan menjejakkan kedua kakinya yang berbalut boots cokelat yang terciprat lumpur didepan pintu. Kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin mengetuk sekali lagi lebih keras. Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Kemudian mengetuknya berkali-kali. "Kyuhyun. Kalau kau ada disini, biarkan aku masuk. Aku punya berita untukmu. Ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan para wanita cantik berbakat."

Dan sunyi.

Sungmin mendesis samar. Sial! Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah pindah ditempat yang tidak seorang pun ketahui. Sebagian dari diri Sungmin mengaharapkan hal tersebut diam-diam.

Ia mencoba menggerakan kenop pintu depan. Gerakannya menjadi –sedikit brutal karena pintu memang –ternyata tidak kunjung dapat terbuka. Sungmin memutuskan untuk sedikit memutar dan berjalan ke samping pondok. Disana, didekat jendela menuju dapur ada sebuah pintu kecil. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakannya. Debu lumayan tebal menemaninya selama kedua kakinya berjalan. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu dan berhasil. Pintu terbuka setelah terdengar suara krek-krek -derak lumayan berisik. Dengan ragu-ragu, Sungmin masuk ke dapur yang gelap. Namun ia masih bisa melihat melalui kaca menuju ruang tamu. Kursi-kursinya ditutupi oleh kain putih yang berdebu. Meski begitu –kelihatannya furniturenya masih bagus.

"Kyuhyun? Kau ada disini?" Sungmin memanggil sambil terus melangkah ke dapur.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Dapur kosong. Namun Sungmin masih dapat melihat sebuah teko separuh penuh berisi kopi. Ada satu cangkir kotor didekatnya. Itu berarti Kyuhyun ada disini.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memanggil sekali lagi. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sungmin terus bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyuhyun berada dilantai atas? Atau sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan? Jika Kyuhyun di pondok, pasti lelaki itu bisa mendengar suaranya. Atau Kyuhyun sedang tidur? Setelah kematian Min Young, Kyuhyun menjadi pertapa gila yang mengabiskan hampir sebagian besar harinya untuk mabuk. Lalu ia akan tertidur karena tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menolerir alkohol –walau begitu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memiliki toleransi yang baik untuk bisa benar-benar mabuk hingga hangover, apalagi sampai pingsan.

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau ada disini, jawablah, kumohon."

Tidak ada respon. Sungmin tetap memilih untuk melanjutkan hal –yang sekiranya dapat memancing Kyuhyun untuk keluar, "Pembunuh para wanita cantik berbakat kembali beraksi. Kali ini korbannya tidak meninggal. Belum."

Lalu terdengar debuman kaki. Derakan. Suara kaki melangkah. Menuruni tangga kayu. Perlahan.

Sungmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semuanya terdengar. Jelas sekali, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya sendiri yang bertalu cepat.

Pandangan Sungmin jatuh pertama kali pada sebuah kaki kurus yang berbalut sebuah jeans belel yang warna birunya sudah luntur. Pelan dan pelan terlihat ke bagian atas hingga sepenuhnya menampilkan hampir secara penuh sesosok lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaos V neck abu-abu yang kumal. Setelah wajahnya terlihat, Sungmin hampir saja tidak mengenali Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu pewaris dalam silsilah keluaga Cho. Muda. Tampan. Kaya raya. Sekarang berada dalam pandangan Sungmin dalam radius dua meter dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak terurus. Tubuhnya kurus dan semakin terlihat jangkung. Rambut cokelatnya memanjang sejak terakhir Sungmin melihatnya. Berminyak, kusut, dan kotor seolah Kyuhyun tidak keramas dan bersisir selama berminggu-minggu.

"Kau berantakan sekali." Sungmin berkomentar pada akhirnya mengenai penampilan –dan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa melihat Sungmin seolah memang tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Meski begitu ia tetap merespon. Ia mengangkat bahu sekaligus tekonya dan menuangnya untuk dirinya sekali. "Kau mau?"

Mengalah dan kemudian mendekat adalah hal yang dilakukan Sungmin. Tanpa repot mencari cangkir lain untuknya. Kyuhyun sudah meletakan satu yang lain kemudian mengisinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan pembunuh itu padanya?

"Ia memotong kedua kakinya." Kyuhyun tidak terkejut. Ia menyeruput kopinya tanpa melihat Sungmin. Lalu pertanyaan lain bergulir ditanyakan dari mulut keringnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di rumah sakit."

"Apakah Siwon…"

"Begitu juga dengannya. Siwon langsung menuju kesana."

Sungmin sekarang sudah tidak lagi memiliki jarak dua meter dari Kyuhyun. Meski lelaki itu sedang bersandar di konter dapur, kopinya sudah berada digenggamannya. Sungmin mulai meminumnya. Itu kopi hitam. Pahit dan pekat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya sejak pagi buta.

"Apa wanita itu bisa mengenali penyerangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami diberitahu bahwa ia mengalami koma."

"Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bangun dari komanya."

"Mungkin saja."

"Tidak ada gunanya berharap." Kyuhyun tergelak sekilas. Kemudian kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi ke Seoul…"

Tawa keji Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin takut. Apalagi itu tiba-tiba saat dirinya saja belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Jadi itu alasan Siwon mengirimmu kemari? Untuk membujukku pergi?"

"Siwon mengirimku kemari karena ia pikir ini menjadi kemajuan pertama kita. Sebenarnya, Siwon masih berpikir kau masih ingin melihat pembunuh istrimu."

Senyum palsu Kyuhyun menghilang. "Yang kuinginkan adalah memiliki lima menit berdua dengan pembunuh itu."

"Aku rasa itu sedikit sulit. Tapi Siwon pasti akan mengusahakannya setelah pembunuh itu tertangkap dan diadili."

"Kau pikir ia akan diadili?" Kyuhyun kembali tergelak. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya tanpa melepas gagang pegangannya. "Tidak. Kau tahu apa yang selalu berputar dikepalaku selama ini? Yaitu tangannya yang memegang pisau. Aku tidak tahu wajahnya. Yang kulihat hanya tangannya yang memotong, memotong… memotong. Lalu gambaran wajah diriku muncul. Tiba-tiba bukan dia yang memotong. Tapi aku yang memotong-motong bagian tubuh orang itu menjadi ratusan bagian kecil." Kyuhyun berulangkali meremas benda apapun digenggamannya. Matanya menerawang, memerah menahan emosi -sekilas seperti kesurupan.

Sungmin meletakkan cangkirnya di meja yang ada dibelakangnya, lalu berbalik kehadapan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki tersebut. Kyuhyun menghempaskan Sungmin sekuat tenaga hingga ia terbanting ke belakang dan membentur kulkas. Terdengar suara debum keras dengan punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dan memandangnya.

Sungmin menegakkan badannya dan berdiri di dekat kulkas saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Melebarkan kedua tangan di sisi kulkas, di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya ke wajah Sungmin hingga hidung keduanya nyaris –hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku tahu kenapa Siwon mengirimmu kesini," Kyuhyun berujar. "Yang aku tidak tahu, mengapa kau datang."

Sungmin hanya perlu membiarkan beberapa hal terjadi hingga Kyuhyun bersedia mengatakan, 'Baik, aku akan pergi.' –meski sulit. Memastikan Kyuhyun akan berada dalam sebuah perjalanan.

 **.**

Pumpkin mulai khawatir. Mengapa ia belum mengetahui berita apapun tentang pembunuhan di Seoul? Tidak di televisi… koran. Departemen kepolisian Seoul –sesaat setelah dua jam tim medis datang ke lokasi kejadian mengeluaran pernyataan bahwa wanita muda salah satu member sebuah girlgroup, Jung Krsytal telah diserang secara brutal dan tubuhnya ditemukan oleh saudara perempuannya. Selebihnya sudah. Tidak ada apapun lagi. Itu sudah empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu. Kenapa mereka belum tahu dan menyelidiki bahwa kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan para wanita cantik berbakat padahal ia sudah menebar petunjuk di TKP? Korban seorang wanita, cantik. Hobinya menari, karena itu ia memotong kedua kakinya. Jung Krsytal berambut pirang –saat ini, jadi ia meninggalkan satu mawar putih disana. Sama dan seperti yang selalu dipakainya. Ada pisau dapur –meski Pumpkin mulai berpikir untuk menggunakan gergaji. Apakah mereka-mereka itu –bisa jadi badan penyelidik dan polisi terlalu bodoh untuk menganalisa hasil karya seorang jenius seperti dirinya?

Banyak penjahat yang kembali ke tempat mereka mengeksekusi dan melakukan kejahatan, tapi Pumpkin tidak. Dirinya terlalu jenius untuk melakukan hal bodoh tersebut. Ia hanya perlu untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, jika ia tidak juga mengetahui kabar pembunuhan Jung Krystal –mau tak mau ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Ia tak punya pilihan lain daripada terduduk bodoh didepan televisi menunggu siaran berita, setiap pagi-sore-petang-malam...

Pumpkin sudah sedang bersiap untuk sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan, hendak mengendarai mobilnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia bisa saja menyamar dan menggunakan tanda pengenal –identitas baru. Ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran yang mengganggunya. Pemikiran yang mengganggu sejak saat itu, sejak ia membunuh Jung Krsyal dan berpapasan dengan seorang wanita di atas kursi roda dipintu depan setelah Pumpkin menuruni tangga. Bagaimana jika wanita itu melihatnya?

Tetapi apa yang bisa dilihatnya? Hanya seorang lelaki mengenakan mantel, topi, dan kacamata hitam. Bukan berarti jika wanita itu telah melihatnya, ia bisa mengidentifikasinya. Andai saja Pumpkin bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana para penyelidik maupun polisi menangani kasus Jung Krystal.

Sudah sejak kecil Pumpkin belajar untuk mendengarkan instingnya. Ia mempercayainya hingga –dan karenanya, -saat ini- ia sudah mencapai skor poin tertinggi dalam permainan luar biasa mematikan –namun menyenangkan yang disebutnya "Memilih Bunga Cantik."

Sekarang Pumpkin harus mengikuti instingnya. Ada sesuatu yang terlewat dalam pembunuhan kali ini. Maka dari itu, Pumpkin akan mencaritahunya.

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**

 **.**

 **A/N : Saya sudah menulis sedikit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin 'itu-itu' dan teruuus terbayang jadi yah, untuk bagian ini –apalagi bagian Heechul dan Siwon- saya kehilangan banyak sekali mood dan feeling. Karenaaa chapter ini masih bagian Kyuhyun jutek sama Sungmin, bukan bagian 'ini-ini'nya. Haha.**

 **Kemarin chapter bonus, dan ini buat bonus ya.**

 **.**

Sungmin bertaruh bahwa Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya kali ini benar-benar seksi. Meski lelaki tinggi itu tengah melepas jam tangannya dengan gerakan yang biasa, bagi dirinya itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Kyuhyun, lelaki seksi yang memiliki surai berwarna cokelat ikal kini sudah beralih untuk meregangkan lipatan dasinya. Jas cokelatnya sudah ditanggalkan, Sungmin yang melakukannya. Dengan gerakan yang elegan, jauh dari kesan terburu-buru Kyuhyun merangkak naik di atas Sungmin yang sudah ia telanjangi sebelumnya. Nafasnya sudah memburu melihat pemandangan erotis didepannya sedari tadi. Tangannya, yang memiliki jari-jemari yang lentik turun kebawah dan menuntun tangan Sungmin yang terkulai disamping tubuhnya. "Lepas celanaku, manis."

Sungmin tersenyum miring. Terkesan misterius. Ia menuruti Kyuhyun untuk mengerakan tangannya. Namun seperti kejutan, Sungmin dengan sigap dan seduktif langsung mencengkram pusat Kyuhyun dibalik celana bahan yang masih dikenakannya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Mendapati senyuman miring Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang membuat dirinya menampilkan sebuah seringai. Sungmin tengah menatap bergantian antara mata cokelatnya dan bibir tebalnya. Sesekali beralih beberapa detik kearah tangannya seolah tengah menunjukan apa yang dikerjakannya di bawah sana. Karena sedetik setelahnya, Sungmin dengan cepat sudah membuka zipper celana Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan benda mengeras yang kini tengah dipijat-pijatnya. Itu terasa sangat menggelitik. Membuat Kyuhyun beralih untuk menunduk dan mengulum dua pucuk kemerahan yang berada di dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyusu padanya.

Kejantanannya masih dipijat oleh Sungmin dengan intens, sesekali menambahinya dengan menyentil twinsball miliknya yang kini sudah kelewat kemerah-merahan.

 **.**

 **Ini sudah update 4,056 words loh.**

 **Review ya, manis!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sebuah fanfiction yang di remake dari novel straight terjemahan karya BEVERLY BARTON dengan judul yang sama, THE DYING GAME.**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang saya sesuaikan. Juga perubahan menjadi versi yaoi.**

 **.**

"Jessica-ssi, izinkan saya untuk sedikit memaksa anda turun ke kafetaria dan membelikan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Makan malam yang terlambat."

Heechul berusaha untuk meyakinkan Jung Jessica bahwa wanita satu ini membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya. Terduduk mencari kepastian di ruang tunggu UGD itu melelahkan dan membutuhkan energi. Dan wanita itu menolak.

Jessica duduk di kursi rodanya sejak dua tahun lalu. Kecelakaan parah membuat kedua kakiknya tak kuasa untuk dapat ia gerakan menuruti keinginan.

"Bagaimana kalau Krystal bangun? Atau, bagaimana kalau dia… tidak. Aku tidak bisa pergi." Dihadapan Heechul, Jessica menjadi sangat teguh pada pendirian. Heechul mulai berpikir itu menggantikan kedua kakinya yang tak dapat berdiri kokoh. Kemudian Heechul bisa melihat Siwon mulai beranjak –seperti dapat membaca tindakannya, Heechul mendengus.

Ketika Jessica tidak merespon tawaran Heechul dengan tindakan, ia hanya bisa memandangi Siwon yang mendekat dan bersimpiuh di dekatnya dengan pandangan kabur sarat akan air mata. Siwon menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu, kemudian berkata, "Saat Krystal bangun, ia tidak perlu melihat wajah resah dari saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Itu akan membuatnya sedih, bukan? Anda harus tetap kuat dan sehat." Berhenti sejenak. Siwon membiarkan supaya ucapannya meresap kepada Jessica, memberinya waktu. Ia menambahkan, "Itu akan membuat Krsytal cepat pulih. Percayalah."

Dengusan Heechul berubah menjadi umpatan dalam hati. Sumpal mulutku dengan pisau! Terlihat dari senyuman sementara di wajah Jessica kalau karisma Siwon telah benar-benar mempengaruhi wanita itu. Air matanya yang menggantung perlahan seolah terhisap kembali tanpa repot-repot untuk ia usap dengan kasar.

"Kukira, itu benar." Jessica mengangguk pelan. Siwon meremas tangan yang berada digenggamannya. "Ya. Saya sudah meminta seorang perawat, memastikan bahwa kita akan dihubungi jika ada perubahan sekecil apapun pada kondisi adik anda, Jessica-ssi."

Jessica memotong dengan cepat, "Cukup dengan memanggil Jess."

"Oke. Jess." Ucap Siwon final lalu beranjak. Mendorong kursi roda Jessica dan berjalan, memberi Heechul sebuah isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Dan Heechul menggemeratakkan giginya sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

Makan malam yang terlambat. Mudah bagi Siwon untuk menemukan kursi yang kosong. Ia memilih sebuah meja yang terisolasi di belakang. Menempatkan kursi roda Jessica disana sehingga posisinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan jendela dan punggungnya membelakangi tembok. Heechul mengerti alasannya. Jika penyerang Krystal memiliki pemikiran bahwa Jessica telah melihat dan kemungkinan bisa mengidentifikasinya, hidup Jessica dalam bahaya besar. Tentu saja Jessica belum bisa mengidentifikasi seseorang yang ia tangkap sekilas dari pandangannya di apartemen Krystal.

"Sekiranya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan, Jess?" Siwon menuruti Jessica. Ditelinga Heechul itu terdengar akrab –atau dalam konteks lain, berusaha mengakrabkan diri, mendekatkan diri? Heechul hanya diam memperhatikan.

Jessica menjawab, "Apa saja."

Heechul dan Siwon seperti sepakat dalam pandangan selama satu detik. Yang mengambil makanan dan kopi untuk mereka bertiga adalah Siwon. Tidak mungkin Heechul meninggalkan Jessica sendirian dengan lelaki ini. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengawasi wanita itu dari dekat.

Siwon membawa baki yang penuh dengan makanan, alpukat yang diatasnya disiram dengan cokelat yang dilelehkan sebagai pencuci mulut dan tiga cangkir kopi. Kemudian meletakkan di meja mereka, di hadapan Jessica. Lalu memindahkan piring, sendok-garpu, dan cangkir-cangkir. Menarik kursi terdekat dengan Jessica dan menaruh baki di space meja yang kosong. Terakhir, menawarkannnya pada Jessica –sekaligus tersenyum singkat kepada Heechul. Mau tak mau Heechul membalas, terpaksa membuat senyuman palsu. Lagi, pandangan mereka bertemu selama setengah detik, sebuah pertukaran konfrontasi. Permusuhan yang membara.

Menunduk melihat ke piring yang penuh dengan makanan, Jessica memandang Siwon, "Kelihatannya lezat. Terima kasih."

"Makanlah yang sekiranya dapat kau makan."

Ia menyahutinya lirih, "Kukira aku tak punya punya selera yang cukup untuk makan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Heechul berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya." Katanya sembari menggenggam tangan Siwon. Jessica menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya susah payah. "Menemukan adikku dalam keadaan seperti itu… Kakinya dipotong... Darah dimana-mana." Tangis Jessica akhirnya meledak disudut kafetaria rumah sakit.

Sebelum Heechul bisa berkata atau melakukan apapun, Siwon sudah menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jessica, menawarkan pelipur lara dan sandaran. Jessica menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada dan bahu Siwon, dan menangis.

Lagi, Heechul berusaha untuk mengerti. Ia berpikir sembari memandangi cangkir kopinya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Jessica memiliki hak dan alasan untuk menangis. Siapa juga yang tidak terpukul jika menemukan saudaranya dimutilasi dan hampir sekarat?

Setelah beberapa menit, Jessica mengangkat kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Maaf." Katanya. "Aku sampai histeris tadi."

"Kau harus tahu bahwa kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa adikmu, Jess." Siwon mengatakan itu setelah menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Jessica. Kemudian mengangkat lengannya dari bahu wanita itu.

Jessica menggenggam kencang sapu tangan berwarna krem milik Siwon, menunduk menahan isak tangisnya, "Itu bukan berarti apa-apa, Siwon. Mereka mengatakan Krystal kehilangan banyak darah. Jika saja… jika saja aku datang lebih cepat…"

"Kau bisa menolongnya dengan membantu kami menemukan pelaku yang berusaha membunuhnya."

Heechul geram. Wanita ini baru saja menangis histeris dan Siwon sudah menekannya?

Ia menahan napas, "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?" Jessica mendongak pada Siwon, lalu melirik Heechul. Melihat Heechul yang seperti menatap Siwon tidak percaya, ia menunduk.

"Aku tahu semua penghuni apartemen Krsytal." ia mencoba berbicara. "Tidak sulit mengetahuinya mengingat Krystal sudah menempati kamarnya selama tiga tahun. Hanya ada sepuluh apartemen."

"Dan lelaki yang kau lihat, bukan salah satu dari penghuni ini?"

"Bukan. Selama intensitasku mengunjungi Krystal beberapa tahun terakhir, aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu."

Heechul membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan semua pertanyaan penting, tetapi Siwon mengalahkannya dengan telak dan bertanya dengan tajam. "Bisakah kau mengidentifikasi lelaki ini jika bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Sunyi senyap.

Heechul melayangkan tatapan sengitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Heechul. "Jika kau tak bisa mengindentifikasi pelakunya…"

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa?"

"Apa?"

Pandangan mata Jessica beradu dengan Heechul. "Kalau pelaku ini tahu aku bisa mengenalinya, dia akan mengejarku, bukan begitu?"

"Ya. Dan kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Siwon memberitahunya. Jessica tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Tampak jelas, pikirannya sedang berusaha mencerna semua informasi dan mempertimbangkan pilihannya. "Kukira aku bisa mengidentifikasinya jika melihatnya lagi."

Dan Heechul mendesah dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku selalu menggunakan lift karena apartemen Krystal berada di lantai dua. Saat itulah aku melihat seorang lelaki memakai jaket turun dari tangga. Dia mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Aku tidak melihat matanya. Dia berjalan sangat cepat, seperti sedang tergesa-gesa."

"Apakah dia melihatmu?" Siwon bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kukira… tidak. Pintu lift hampir tertutup kala itu."

Ponsel Heechul berbunyi. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya menegang. Heechul mengangkatnya setelah dua detik. "Kim Heechul disini." Jawabnya. Suara Hangeng terdengar untuk memberi tahu kondisi Jung Krystal.

"Bawa saudara perempuan Jung Krystal ke sini, cepat." Hangeng menekan kata terakhirnya. Ia berbisik, "Jung Krystal mulai sadarkan diri."

 **.**

 **THE DYING GAME**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin bekerja kepada Choi Siwon untuk mencari dan menangkap psikopat yang pembunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Ia mengusahakan apapun supaya dapat mengangkat Cho Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan atas kematian istrinya yang menjadi salah satu korban sang psikopat. Dan mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki tersebut.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya. Menyelinap di bawah tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang terulur. Ia menghindari dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti membakar tubuhnya karena begitu dekat. Mengambil nafas beberapa kali adalah hal yang Sungmin lakukan selanjutnya. Seolah menganggap perilaku Sungmin menggelikan, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan berbalik menghadapnya. Sungmin membenci seringai dingin dan tak tulus yang telah disempurnakan Kyuhyun selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dari senyumannya. Senyuman Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan keriangan, melainkan kesengsaraan. Ia hanya bertahan dua detik melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sungmin? Takut tidak bisa menolakku?"

Sungmin menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Aktifitas mengambil nafas yang ia lakukan tadi nyatanya sangat berguna, komentar pedas belum sampai untuk ia ucapkan dari mulutnya yang ia katupkan rapat-rapat.

"Kalau kau berniat ke Seoul, kau harus mandi dan…"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Buatku, itu tidak masalah." Sungmin menjawab mantap. "Aku hanya membawa pesan Siwon." Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, "Aku akan menelepon Siwon dan memberitahu…"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Siwon mengirimku untuk berbagi informasi dengan seorang klien yang tidak bisa dihubungi." Sungmin memotivasi dirinya untuk terus mempertahankan kalimat-kalimat yang dipilihnya. Supaya pantas dan cocok untuk ia lontarkan pada seseorang seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Pandangan menilai penuh dengan penghinaan. "Kau yakin tidak datang kembali kesini untuk sebuah pertunjukan ulang?"

Sungmin merasakan hawa panas menjalar dari leher hingga ke pipinya. Wajahnya memerah. Sebuah reaksi tidak terencana yang tidak dapat dikontrolnya. Pipi merah muda yang merona karena malu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Memberi tahu Siwon bahwa kau, klien kami, tidak lagi tertarik dengan kasus ini." Sungmin memilih untuk berbalik. Melangkah cepat-cepat keluar dapur.

"Tunggu!"

Ia tidak mengindahkan. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan dan berusaha keras, mensugesti dirinya bahwa panggilan itu bukan apapun.

"Sungmin!"

Membuka pintu dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sungmin berhenti sejenak, tangannya masih memegang kenop. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Saat itulah Kyuhyun berteriak dibelakangnya.

"Kau membenciku, bukan?"

Sungmin mengakui kalau tangannya gemetar. Ia melampiaskannya dengan memegang kenop pintu erat-erat. "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Supaya aku membencimu?" Nafasnya tertahan. Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat yakin. "Tidak. Aku kasihan padamu."

Lelaki manis ini kemudian berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan pintu yang tidak ia pedulikan sudah ia tutup ataukah belum. Sungmin tidak peduli. Menuju Trailblazernya dan duduk dibelakang kemudi, Sungmin menenangkan dirinya sendiri merasakan hangat dan lembutnya beludru yang menjadi pelapis kursi mobilnya. Ia menutup matanya. Tidak ada tangisan. Tidak ada air mata. Air matanya seolah habis. Ia bersumpah tidak akan ada lagi setetes airmatanya untuk Kyuhyun yang berengsek.

Ketika kelopak matanya ia buka, Sungmin kaget mendapati Kyuhyun tengah mengetuk kaca mobilnya yang hendak ia jalankan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, membuat pandangan matanya lurus dengan mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengejarnya hingga depan pondok. Jika tidak ada kaca sebagai penghalang, keduanya dapat lebih mendalami pandangan masing-masing. Kaca mobil milik Sungmin sedikit berkabut akibat hujan. Sungmin menurunkanya sebatas dagu hingga ia bisa melihat nafas Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersengal karena habis berlari.

"Beri aku lima belas menit untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri."

Satu baris kalimat yang dikatakan Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

Sungmin sama sekali tidak protes apalagi bertanya alasan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang. Baginya itu jauh lebih baik. Tapi hampir dua puluh delapan menit sejak awal perjalanan mereka meninggalkan pondok tanpa satupun kata keluar dari keduanya membuat Sungmin mengutuk Kyuhyun bahwa ini lebih buruk dari apapun. Kaku sekali. Sungmin semakin mengutuk karena radio yang akhirnya ia nyalakan –yang ia harapkan menjadi pencair ketegangan atas dirinya sendiri, malah melantunkan Unchainted Melody yang dipopulerkan Righteous Brothers, lagu paling romantis sepanjang masa!

Sungmin akhirnya hanya berusaha fokus pada kemudi.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Siwon baru-baru ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Karena kaget, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Perhatikan jalan," dan dua kata yang diberitahu Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Siwon? Kau tidak benar-benar peduli, kan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, Siwon itu teman lamaku. Mengapa aku tidak boleh bertanya tentangnya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis tidak peduli.

"Siwon adalah Siwon. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan hubungan seks?"

Sungmin menggeram. Jadi, semua tentang itu, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menggodanya.

"Aku bisa memberitahu Siwon beberapa petunjuk jika kau mau. Aku bisa memberitahu apa yang kau suka… apa yang membuatmu terangsang… apa yang…"

"Hentikan!"

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu cepat mendapatkan klimaks… apa yang…"

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Sebuah tawa dingin yang penuh kepura-puraan dan tanpa kegembiraan. Tangan Sungmin menggenggam erat setirnya karena mendengarnya, menahan kekesalannya yang sudah diubun-ubun. Ia geram setengah mati. "Kau benar-benar berengsek, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu itu?"

"Ada apa, Sungmin sayang? Apa kau belum memberitahu Siwon tentang kita?"

"Tidak. Ada. 'kita'."

"Hampir ada. Dulu kau menginginkannya, Sungmin."

Sungmin memiilih untuk tidak menyahutinya. Ia memilih diam tidak meladeni godaan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya melihat ke masa lalu. Saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada bulan-bulan pertama dirinya bertemu Kyuhyun. Saat dimana dirinya melihat Kyuhyun yang tersiksa, saat Kyuhyun menangisi istrinya hampir setiap hari, saat Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kedukaannya, dan saat kemarahan sejati menelan emosi manusiawi Kyuhyun sampai tak ada yang lagi yang tersiksa, hanya meninggalkan kebencian dan hasrat balas dendamnya yang mendarah daging. Saat…

"Kau pendiam sekali." Kyuhyun mengomentari kebisuan Sungmin, "Sedang memikirkan malam itu?"

Sungmin jelas menjawab 'Tidak!'. Godaan yang hendak terus digulirkan Kyuhyun untuknya terputus saat keduanya hampir mencapai pelataran rumah sakit yang mereka tuju. Sungmin menghela napas, ia memilih mengakhiri ucapan Kyuhyun yang terus memojokkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa kau peduli, Kyuhyun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, acuh. "Tidak. Aku tidak peduli."

 _Tapi aku peduli. Sialan kau, Kyuhyun! Aku peduli._

 **.**

Ketika Siwon, Heechul, dan Jessica kembali ke ruang tungggu UGD, mereka bergegas kembali ke ruang perawatan. Seorang perawat menghentikan keduanya sementara Jessica langsung mendekati tempat di mana adiknya sedang terbaring, berjuang untuk hidup.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Heechul bertanya.

"Maaf, apakah anda kerabat pasien?"

"Tidak ada satu pun dari kami kerabatnya." Siwon yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tunggu di luar."

"Tapi…" Siwon menangkap lengan Heechul detik dimana pintu perawatan telah ditutup setelah sebelumnya perawat Hong masuk ke dalam. Heechul mendesah kemudian melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Siwon dengan paksa.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Heechul sengit.

"Mencegahmu supaya tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kupikir kau harus mengontrol temperamenmu yang mudah meledak-ledak."

Heechul mendesis, hendak membuka mulutnya namun Siwon sudah memotongnya, telunjuknya ia gerakan di depan mulut Heechul. "A…a tidak lama lagi pintu itu akan terbuka."

Dan Heechul kembali mendengus keras. Menangkis tangan Siwon supaya enyah dari depan bibirnya.

"Kim Heechul-ssi." Suara seorang wanita memanggilnya. Itu suara perawat Hong.

Heechul dan Siwon melihat ke arah ruang perawatan. Keduanya melihat perawat Hong berjalan keluar, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kekhawatiran.

"Jessica-ssi meminta anda berdua untuk masuk setelah sebelumnya sudah mendapatkan izin dari dokter."

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Heechul yang bertanya.

"Krystal-ssi mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Jessica-ssi dan hal itu membuatnya terguncang."

Siwon tidak perlu menangkap lengan Heechul lagi karena ia sudah berlari masuk ke ruang perawatan Krystal segera setelah mendengarnya.

Seorang dokter bertuliskan Shin Dong Hee pada name tag-nya menemui Siwon dan Heechul di pintu masuk dan mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk mundur dua langkah. Ia memandang keduanya satu per satu.

"Krystal-ssi tetap dalam kondisi kritis." Ia berkata. "Kesempatannya untuk bertahan hidup tidak bagus. Tapi Krystal-ssi mencoba bicara, ingin memberitahu kakaknya. Tetapi kami tidak bisa melepaskan alat bantu pernapasannya. Jessica-ssi meminta anda berdua untuk masuk dan berharap dapat membantunya mengartikan bahasa isyarat adiknya." Terangnya kemudian.

"Bahasa isyarat?" Tanya Siwon sedikit keheranan.

"Ya. Karena Krsytal-ssi tidak dapat berbicara, ia menggunakan tangan dan ekspresi wajah untuk menyampaikan pesan."

Heechul menggumam bertanya, "Kira-kira berapa lama alat bantu pernapasannya dapat dilepaskan?"

"Sekitar dua sampai tiga minggu."

"Kita tidak akan memiliki waktu lagi!" desisnya kecewa.

Kemudian setelah Shin Dong Hee mengizinkan keduanya menemui Krystal dengan beberapa peringatan, Siwon mengangguk kepada Heechul lalu berjalan beriringan. Mereka dapat melihat Jessica tengah menggenggam tangan saudara perempuannya. Ia memandang sekilas dan memberi mereka sebuah senyuman menyedihkan. Lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di dekat telinga Krystal. "Krystal, mereka disini. Beri tahu mereka apa yang tadi kau coba katakan padaku."

Rambut pirang milik Krystal terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang memucat. Mata hitamnya terbuka lebar memandang ke atas, memandang Siwon dan Heechul bergantian.

Krystal melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang kakak. Meski kedua tangannya terhubung pada beberapa kabel, tabung, dan alat yang ia tak mengerti, Krystal mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Telapak tangannya terbuka. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya dan membukanya lagi satu kali, melebarkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Krystal terus menerus melakukan itu." Ucap Jessica.

Heechul berjalan ke sisi kanan Jessica, mendekati Krsytal. "Apa kau berusaha memberitahu kami mengenai orang yang menyerangmu?"

Anggukan diberikan oleh Krystal. Lalu mengulang gerakan tangannya. Sepuluh jemarinya.

Siwon yang melihatnya kemudian mendekat, berusaha memberi jalan keluar. "Apa kita tidak bisa memberikannya papan, kertas, dan pensil?" katanya. "Mungkin ia bisa menuliskannya."

"Kami sudah mecobanya. Hanya ada coretan-coretan ceker ayam yang bisa dilakukannya." Jessica yang menjelaskan.

"Sepuluh jari." Heechul berusaha berkata kepada Krsytal. Ia bertanya. "Nomor sepuluh?"

Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulang gerakan tangannya sekali lagi.

"Dia melakukannya dua kali." Siwon memperhatikan. "Dua puluh."

Dan Krystal mengangguk cepat. Heechul berusaha mengira-ngira, "Apa hubungannya nomor dua puluh dengan penyerangnya?"

Karena dapat mendengarnya, Krystal menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya, helaian rambutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

Ia merenggut rambutnya, lalu menunjuk dengan pandangan mata menuju kaki tempat tidur. Ketika menyadari tak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikannya, ia menjadi kalut. Tangannya memegang dan hendak menarik-narik alat bantu pernapasan yang dikenakan olehnya. Melihatnya, Jessica memanggil perawat.

"Tenang, Krystal." Siwon berusaha menenangkan ketika ia mendekati tempat tidur. Melihat Krystal yang semakin gelisah, Heechul berlari keluar ruang perawatan dan berteriak.

Sedikit terlambat, Siwon menangkap tangan Krystal yang melepas alat bantu pernapasannya dengan paksa. Napasnya sesak karena kekurangan udara. "Dua puluh poin." Akhirnya Krystal dapat membisikan dua kata sebelum dokter dan beberapa perawat sampai di ranjangnya. Kemudian ia mengucapkan satu kata terakhir "Permainan."

Siwon telah didorong untuk keluar. Seorang perawat telah mengusirnya dan mendorong kursi roda Jessica dibelakang mereka, Siwon dan Heechul. Dengan tirai dibentangkan dan pintu tertutup, mereka keluar dari situasi kacau dalam rangka menyelamatkan hidup Krystal.

Jessica bertanya sebelum Heechul memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Siwon, "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Ia mengucapkan empat kata." Siwon memberi tahu keduanya. "Dua puluh poin. Dan permainan."

Mendengarnya, Heechul tahu mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. "Membunuh adalah permainan bagi orang itu." Katanya. Kemudian Heechul melanjutkan, membuat spekulasi. "Orang itu pasti telah mengatakan pada Krystal bahwa dirinya bernilai dua puluh poin."

Siwon mengangguk. Ia mengingat apa yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Krystal terus menerus menunjuk rambutnya." Kemudian Siwon mendesah. "Pasti ada hubungannya."

Dan Heechul melihat Jessica dan Siwon bergantian. "Karena rambut pirangnya, Krystal bernilai dua puluh poin."

Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Dipermainan orang gila itu, wanita berambut pirang bernilai dua puluh poin."

 **.**

 **to be Continued...**

 **.**

 **A/N : Guys, Pumpkin dan Sungmin disini dua orang yang berbeda ya! Maaf banget.**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sebuah fanfiction yang di remake dari novel straight terjemahan karya BEVERLY BARTON dengan judul yang sama, THE DYING GAME.**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang saya sesuaikan. Juga perubahan menjadi versi yaoi.**

 **.**

Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun berada dibelakang dirinya. Keduanya sudah memasuki lantai dasar rumah sakit dan kornea mata masing-masing sudah dapat menangkap sosok Siwon. Seolah bisa merasakan kedatangan mereka, Siwon melirik. Tubuh Sungmin rasanya seperti gemetar melihat cara Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, seperti bukan berita yang baik.

"Dia meninggal."

Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya dan berjalan sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mendengarnya. Kemudian memalingkan mukanya menghadap asal suara. Bertanya. "Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa melihat ekspresi Siwon."

Sungmin hendak membantah. Atau bertanya. Atau mengatakan ia tidak mengerti yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tapi ia diam. Dengan memandang roman wajah Siwon, sepertinya dirinya sepakat atas apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Mungkin Jung Krystal telah meninggal.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jung Krystal?" Sungmin berdoa, Sungmin tetap berdoa supaya wanita itu tetap hidup. Mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa lirih, yang terdengar sebagai tawa yang dingin, Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Dia meninggal sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"Tanpa mengidentifikasi pembunuh yang memotong kedua kakinya, sudah jelas." Kyuhyun berujar kemudian mengangkat sudut bibirnya meremehkan.

Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ya. Kau benar. Krystal memang tidak mengidentifikasi lelaki gila yang memotong kedua kakinya."

Belum selesai Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah tertawa kembali. Siwon mulai geram, rahangnya mengeras. "Aku belum selesai berkata!"

Kyuhyun mati-matian menghentikan tawa rendahnya, dirinya berusaha berkata-kata, meskipun tersendat karena sialnya, ia belum bisa berhenti tertawa. "Apa lagi yang hendak kau katakan lagi, Siwon? Wanita itu sudah mati!"

Mendengarnya, Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang berpenampilan urakan, seperti perkataannya yang juga sama urakannya. "Kau benar, Krystal memang tidak mengidentifikasi lelaki itu. Tapi dia memberi kita beberapa informasi yang dapat digunakan, sesuatu tentang sang pembunuh yang kita tidak tahu sebelum ini."

"Kau telah mengisi buku catatanmu penuh dengan info." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai penuh ejekan. "Seberapa pentingnya informasi itu? Seberapa bagus profil si pembunuh yang kau punya? Seberapa bagus?''

"Kau mau aku menyudahi kasus ini, Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya, "Katakan saja, dan…"

"Jangan beri aku omong kosong. Aku mengenalmu. Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum kasus ini selesai." Dan beralih menyeringai pada Sungmin. "Dan kau pun juga."

Siwon memandang Sungmin sekilas. "Sungmin. Aku harus melakukan beberapa hal." Katanya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau jagalah lelaki ini." Lalu memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Berakhir dengan hanya melihat Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau menyakiti Sungmin, aku akan…"

"Dia tak akan melakukannya." Sungmin menanggapi, mendapat respons berupa Siwon yang menarik napas dengan berat. Siwon kemudian berkata pada Kyuhyun. "Kakak perempuan Jung Krystal menemukannya beberapa menit setelah penyerangan."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menanggapi. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya itu." Ia telah mendengarnya dari Sungmin saat di pondokan.

"Tidak malam ini." Kata Siwon memberitahu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sialan kau, Kyuhyun. Wanita itu baru saja kehilangan adiknya!"

"Yah. Aku tahu. Apakah kakak perempuannya melihat sendiri bagaimana kaki adiknya terpisah dari tubuhnya, huh? Kalau saja aku menemukan Min Youngie beberapa menit setelah penyerangan, aku tak akan melihat tangan indahnya… aku…" suara Kyuhyun melemah. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah. Ia mengedipkan matanya saat menatap Siwon. "Apakah wanita itu bisa mengidentifikasi si pembunuh?"

Tangan Siwon sekarang sedang mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun. Dirinya berbicara, "Begini perjanjiannya." Ia mengambil napas. "Aku ingin kau meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Akan aku suruh orang untuk mencarikanmu kamar hotel, atau jika kau mau, mengantarkanmu kembali ke pondokmu yang menyedihkan itu untuk mengasihani diri sendiri. Atau, jika kau bisa menjaga perilakumu, besok kau bisa datang ke tempatku dan bertemu dengan Jung Jessica, kakak perempuan Jung Krystal."

Segera setelahnya, satu pemikiran berkelebat di kepala Sungmin, _kenapa Jung Jessica setuju untuk tinggal di rumah Siwon?_

"Kakak perempuan Jung Krystal akan tinggal bersama kita?" Sungmin bertanya. Bagaimana Siwon melakukannya? _Dengan daya persuasifnya yang kuat_. Sungmin memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau Kim Heechul kalang kabut dan menuntutmu untuk menyerahkan masalah perlindungan saksi."

Ujung bibir Siwon berkedut, sebuah tanda dari ekspresi rasa puas. "Butuh perdebatan sengit mengahadapi si jalang satu itu. Namun, saat aku menawarkannya pekerjaan, tidak hanya keamanan dan perlindungan, tawaranku lebih bisa diterima Jung Jessica."

"Tolong jawab satu pertanyaanku, apa Jung Jessica melihat pelakunya?" Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Mendapat pertanyaan demikian, Siwon meringis. "Dia tidak yakin."

"Apa maksudnya dengan tidak yakin?"

"Dengar. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan hal ini."

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan gengaman tangan Siwon dari bahunya. Dua lelaki itu kini berdiri berhadapan, mata keduanya hampir bertemu. Kyuhyun harus melihat keatas sedikit karena Siwon lebih tinggi beberapa inchi darinya.

Menyadari akan adanya pertarungan yang sengit, Sungmin hendak memposisikan dirinya berada ditengah-tengah kedua pria tersebut.

Tanpa peringatan, suara tangisan membuat fokus ketiganya tersita. Dan untuk sesat, Sungmin bersyukur atas sesuatu, apapun itu, telah menurunkan tensi yang memuncak diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Heechul mengantar seorang wanita di kursi roda keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Jung Jessica mengangkat kepalanya saat tangannya sendiri mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan sapu tangan berwarna krem. Sungmin langsung mengenali bahwa sapu tangan itu sebagai salah satu kepunyaan Siwon. Ada sulaman khusus bertuliskan _'Choi'_ dengan benang berwarna hitam ditepi kain yang berharga mahal tadi, sebuah pemberian yang berharga.

"Itu kakak perempuan Jung Krystal, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dan sebelum orang-orang menyadari maksudnya, ia langsung melangkah cepat kedepan kursi roda Jessica dan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau melihat pembunuh itu? Bisakah kau mendeskripsikan orang yang membunuh adikmu, orang yang sama yang telah membunuh Min Youngie?" Kyuhyun berlutut, menggenggam pegangan kursi rodanya dan terus bertanya menuntut. "Jika kau tidak menolong kami sekarang, bajingan itu akan membunuh wanita lain sebelum kita bisa menghentikannya. Itukah yang kau inginkan? Itukah yang kau mau?"

Heechul segera bertindak. Dirinya melangkah memutari kursi roda, langsung kearah Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum ia dapat mencapainya, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menyeret lengan dan pundak Kyuhyun menjauh dari Jessica. Wanita itu menatap lelaki yang telah menggertaknya dengan mata membelalak dan mulut menganga.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan badan, berusaha membebaskan diri, berputar cepat, dan tanpa diduga mengangkat tinjunya untuk menyerang Siwon. Benar-benar bertindak mengikuti insting. Beruntung tidak mengenai Siwon sama sekali. Ia dengan sigap menghindar.

Sekarang Siwon sudah dalam posisi siap berkelahi. Kulitnya mengencang, rahangnya ia gertakan hingga menunjukan tulang pipinya yang tajam dan matanya yang dingin dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

Mengetahui situasi yang terjadi, Sungmin dan Heechul bertindak cepat. Masing-masing memegangi. Siwon dengan Heechul, dan Sungmin yang mengendalikan Kyuhyun.

"Kendalikan, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah gila membuat keributan di rumah sakit?" Mendengar Sungmin berkata demikian padanya, Kyuhyun mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Nyatanya ia belum segitu gilanya untuk benar-benar membuat keributan konyol. Sedangkan Heechul berbisik pada Siwon. "Bernapas, Siwon, ambil napas. Jangan lepas kendali."

Dan berhasil. Keduanya sudah mengendurkan posisi kuda-kuda masing-masing.

Siwon memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mengikutinya, dirinya butuh berbicara dengan lelaki manis itu. Sungmin menurut. "Kyuhyun benar-benar berbahaya sekarang. Terlihat jelas stabilitas dan emosi Kyuhyun makin memburuk. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berdua saja denganmu, Min."

Mendapat respons berupa gelengan, raut wajah Siwon makin menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Kyuhyun lebih berbahaya baginya dirinya sendiri daripada bagi oranglain. Jadi percaya padaku dan biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya, Siwon. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk yang satu itu." Meski Kyuhyun tidak mengancamnya secara fisik, Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan dirinya secara emosional. Dan memang Sungmin sudah hapal sekali bahwa Siwon mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Kemudian Siwon hanya mengangguk dan berpesan singkat. "Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Seselesainya pembicaraan keduanya, Siwon menghampiri Jessica dan berlutut, memegang serta meremas tangannya. "Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi tadi, Jess. Lelaki tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatku yang aku ceritakan padamu. Yang menjadi setengah gila sejak pembunuh yang sama dengan pembunuh adikmu membunuh istrinya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

 **.**

 **THE DYING GAME**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin bekerja kepada Choi Siwon untuk mencari dan menangkap psikopat yang pembunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Ia mengusahakan apapun supaya dapat mengangkat Cho Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan atas kematian istrinya yang menjadi salah satu korban sang psikopat. Dan mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki tersebut.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Tanpa perlawanan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama Sungmin. Tingkah lakunya yang demikian membuat Sungmin lebih khawatir dibanding dengan Kyuhyun yang melawan. Sungmin berusaha berpikir mengenai sesuatu yang baiknya dapat ia katakan. Tapi dirinya tidak menemukan apapun. Ia kehilangan ide untuk mengawali percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi dirinya hanya berjalan dalam diam sembari mengacingkan mantelnya.

Kyuhyun menikmati sapuan angin dingin pada kulit pucat mukanya. Wajahnya telah ia angkat seolah ia sangat menyukai cuaca yang dingin ini. Memang begitu. Sepanjang tahun ini ia memang telah menghabiskan bulan-bulan di pondoknya dalam keheningan dingin yang mencekam. "Jadi, sekarang apa, Penolong Manisku?"

Aneh. Suara Kyuhyun anehnya justru terdengar ramah. Sambil melihat-lihat parkiran khusus dokter dan pasien VIP dipelataran rumah sakit, Sungmin berpikir dan merangkai rencananya. "Kita akan mencari restoran dan makan malam dengan menu yang enak disana." Katanya. "Lalu kita akan memesan dua kamar hotel untuk kita tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku bisa mengantarmu kembali ke pondokan, meninggalkanmu disana, dan membiarkan dirimu yang menyedihkan itu mengasihani diri sendiri." Sungmin hendak membuatkannya pilihan. Dirinya berhenti sejenak, mengharapkan sebuah kalimat sindiran dari Kyuhyun. Ketika lelaki itu tidak merespons, ia melanjutkan, "Atau jika kau bisa menjaga perilakumu, akan akan membawamu ke tempat Siwon. Dan yah, seperti yang sudah Siwon katakan, mungkin kau bisa menemui Jessica setelahnya."

"Sebuah pilihan, Sungmin?" _tentu saja!_ Sungmin berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terima, atau tidak." Karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan ke tempat parkir dua lantai di bagian barat rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin sebelum ia sampai di Trailblazer-nya yang terparkir di lantai bawah. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun lebih suka menyebutnya truk pikap karena tampak depannya yang hampir mirip. "Aku suka jjajangmyeon dan sekaleng bir untuk makan malam. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sungmin menarik napas panjang. Sebelumnya, ia tak tahu pasti bagaimana Kyuhyun akan bereaksi atas tawaran dan ultimatum darinya. Merasa lega dengan suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar normal, dirinya menjawab, "Jjajangmyeon sepertinya enak."

Ketika Sungmin menekan tombol _remote_ kunci mobil untuk membuka pintu Trailblazer-nya, Kyuhyun menghampiri sisi pengemudi dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Aksi Kyuhyun itu sangat mengejutkan Sungmin sehingga dirinya menghembuskan napas dan memandang Kyuhyun melalui pundaknya.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa menjadi seorang lelaki yang baik." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun mata cokelatnya yang berkabut tetap hampa tanpa emosi.

Lelaki manis itu hanya mengangguk. Sungmin hanya berkata, berusaha merespon dan menyudahi atas keterkejutannya atas sikap Kyuhyun yang tadi. "Jika aku membawamu ke tempat Siwon…"

"Aku akan menjaga sikap."

"Baik." Sungmin mengangguk sekali lagi. "Jika tidak… Siwon adalah temanmu. Setidaknya, Siwon berusaha untuk menjadi temanmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah membuatnya menjadi mudah, Kyuhyun. Kalau kali ini kau mengacaukannya, itu akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi Siwon."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga siap meninggalkanku, Sungmin?"

Sungmin sudah masuk dan duduk dibelakang kemudi, dan sekilas menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping pintu yang terbuka. "Jika kau ingin aku menolongmu sekali lagi, jangan jadikan ini sebagai hal personal."

"Ya jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Itu yang yang aku inginkan."

Sambil menutup pintu, kini, giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. Ia berputar ke belakang mobil dan sampai di sisi penumpang. Setelah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, dirinya berkata, "Seharusnya memang tidak akan pernah ada hal personal di antara kita, Sungmin. Kau sosok yang terlalu baik untuk berhubungan dengan lelaki sepertiku. Aku tak pernah punya sesuatu pun yang bisa ditawarkan padamu dan aku tak akan pernah mempunyainya. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan Sungmin. Sambil mencengkeram kuat kemudi, ia menutup matanya selama beberapa milidetik, dan kemudian, ia merespons, "Aku tahu. Kau berulangkali menjelaskannya."

Dan sebuah benda yang Kyuhyun sebut truk itu dikemudikan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

 **.**

Lelaki itu mengira dirinya akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Namun waktu terus berjalan dan permainan ini akan segera berakhir.

Ia menghela napas panjang saat memori dari pembunuhan pertamanya terbayang kembali dalam benaknya, seperti sebuah film. Darah yang merah. Kulit yang lembut seperti krim. Permainan yang benar-benar seru! Sebuah rencana brilian sejak awal. Sebagian dari dirinya benci melihatnya berakhir. Namun, memang tak ada permainan yang berlangsung dalam jangka waktu tak terbatas. Cepat atau lambat seseorang harus memenangkannya. Dan seseorang yang lain harus kalah.

Dan ia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk kalah.

Waktunya untuk memilih korban lain. Anchovy membalikan posisi dan memutar kursi _ergonomic_ nya ke depan mejanya yang besar. Menghadap komputer yang menyala dan mengetikkan kata kunci yang akan membuka sebuah dokumen rahasia. Dengan penuh perhatian, Anchovy memperhatikan saat dokumen itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah daftar. Apapun itu. Berisi informasi pribadi dan sebuah foto pada masing-masing profil. Hanya ada sepuluh nama. Anchovy membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk memilih kandidat yang sempurna untuk permainan menyenangkannya yang berikutnya.

Pilih dan putuskan. Pilih, kemudian putuskan. _Bunga cantik mana yang akan kupilih hari ini?_ Kali ini si rambut cokelat.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari di dagunya, setengah tersenyum, dirinya memperlajari profil wanita itu. Lalu, Anchovy mengangkat tangan ke layar dan berhitung, _eeney-meeney-miney-mo._

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**

 **.**

 **Author's note : Kalau authornya kelamaan update, diingatkan saja ya! Saya suka khilaf soalnya.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sebuah fanfiction yang di remake dari novel straight terjemahan karya BEVERLY BARTON dengan judul yang sama, THE DYING GAME.**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang saya sesuaikan. Juga perubahan menjadi versi yaoi.**

 **.**

Jelas saja Sungmin langsung meloncat dari tempatnya berdiri ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sungmin langsung berlari dari dalam kamar mandi, tempat dimana ia sedang menggosok giginya. Ponselnya tergeletak di atas meja nakas dan kemudian Sungmin bergegas mengangkatnya. Itu Siwon yang memanggil.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon." Sapanya mengawali. Tentu saja mendapat jawaban _Selamat pagi, Sungmin. Tidurmu menyenangkan? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?_ Dari Siwon. Dan tentu saja refleks Sungmin menggelengkan wajahnya meski —jelas, Siwon tidak dapat melihatnya. Jadi, kemudian Sungmin berkata. "Aku sudah bangun dari satu jam yang lalu."

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tahu kalau Siwon pasti menanyakan manusia satu itu. Jadi dirinya menarik napas sebelum menjawab— "Dikamarnya."

"Atau setidaknya memang begitu. Disanalah ia berada setelah aku meninggalkannya setelah kami makan malam." Dirinya memutar bola mata sekaligus kepalanya, mencari sesuatu yang —semoga saja, tertempel di dinding. Jam dinding. Dan ya. Sungmin mendapatkannya. "Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam." Lanjutnya.

Hening.

"Jadi, Siwon, apa kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing dari kami berdua?" Sungmin yang bertanya, mengangkat alis. Dari line seberang Siwon mendengarkan, kemudian menanggapi dengan serius. Siwon menjawab, "Aku pikir kau akan mencari izinku untuk membawa Kyuhyun kemari?"

Yeah. Sungmin hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya. Pasti Siwon mengizinkan. Tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang hendak Siwon sampaikan kepadanya.

"Sungmin. Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui." Siwon memberitahu dirinya. "Ini mengenai sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus kau katakan pada Kyuhyun dan lihat reaksinya. Setelah itu aku menyerahkan kepadamu untuk membuat keputusan, keputusan mengenai layak atau tidaknya untuk bisa membawa Kyuhyun kemari."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kuketahui? Kau ingin aku memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai apa?"

Terdengar ketika Siwon mengambil napas sebelum kali kedua ini berkata-kata panjang. Ia melanjutkan. "Jessica mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengidentifikasi orang yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Ketika dirinya masuk apartemen Krystal dan melihat orang itu keluar gedung. Maksudku, Jess mengaku ia tak bisa memberikan gambaran yang jelas. Tapi kupikir jika kita harus bersabar dan memberinya waktu, mengerti keadaannya dan akhirnya dia bisa memberi beberapa deskripsi pada ahli sketsa."

Dan yah, such a long speech. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah siulan panjang. Dan itu perlahan. Kemudian Siwon bertanya setelah beberapa detik memberi Sungmin waktu. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat mendengar berita ini?"

 _Bagaimana Kyuhyun akan bereaksi?_ "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin akhirnya. _—Apakah berita ini akan memberinya harapan? Apa itu akan merangsang dahaganya untuk tetap membalas dendam? Bisakah Kyuhyun menunggu dan memberi Jessica waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia bisa mengidentifikasi pembunuh adiknya?_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lagi mengenal Kyuhyun. Maksudku, aku tidak yakin apakah aku pernah benar-benar mengenalnya."

Sungmin mengatakannya sambil mendesis gelisah —meski samar tapi Siwon mendengarnya. Jadi Siwon berkata hingga membuat perut Sungmin terasa sakit. "Kau tahu, Min? Masih banyak lelaki diluar sana yang bisa menghargai kebaikan hatimu yang luar biasa itu."

Dan memang, hal itu terjadi —Sungmin merasakan perutnya sakit kapanpun dirinya memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Jadi dirinya mencari topik lain untuk mengalihkan. "Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui, Siwon? Hal lain yang harus kusampaikan kepada Kyuhyun?"

Ketika tidak mendapat respons yang segera dari Siwon, saat itu juga Sungmin menyadari bahwa masih ada yang lain. "Siwon?"

"Membunuh adalah permainan bagi orang itu." Kata Siwon akhirnya setelah beberapa lama. Berapa lama? Beberapa ratus detik. Dirinya berhenti sejenak. "Rambut pirang memiliki nilai dua puluh poin. Krystal memberi kita informasi sebelum ia meninggal."

"Holyshit!"

Kini informasi berputar-putar dalam kepala Sungmin. Dirinya berpikir kemudian merangkai beberapa fakta dan menghubungkannya dengan yang lain. "Siwon…" ucapnya lirih. "Mawar-mawar itu… sekuntum mawar putih untuk korban yang berambut pirang, untuk Krystal yang berambut pirang. Mawar merah untuk korban yang rambutnya berwarna hitam. Kita sudah mengatahui setelah pembunuhan-pembunuhan terjadi —kini kita tahu kalau orang itu menggunakan sistem poin. Dua puluh untuk si rambut pirang. Berapa poin untuk si rambut hitam? Oh, Tuhan, Siwon… berapa banyak poin untuk Han Min Young?"

 **.**

 **THE DYING GAME**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin bekerja kepada Choi Siwon untuk mencari dan menangkap psikopat yang pembunuh para wanita cantik berbakat. Ia mengusahakan apapun supaya dapat mengangkat Cho Kyuhyun dari keterpurukan atas kematian istrinya yang menjadi salah satu korban sang psikopat. Dan mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki tersebut.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Kali ini Kyuhyun memesan sarapan dengan porsi besar. Dirinya memesan setumpuk pancake cokelat dengan siraman saus stroberi, tiga telur orak-arik, daging dan kentang cincang yang digoreng, juga daging asap serta sosis. Lelaki itu makan dengan lahap seperti orang yang hampir mati karena kelaparan. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan penuh kekaguman saat teman makannya itu melahap semua makanannya, sembari mengoles selai cokelatnya (Terlihat seperti —Nutella?) diatas permukaan roti tawar berwarna cokelat bertabur bulatan cokelat —chocolate chip? Lelaki manis satu ini memang…

Karena tempat ini, restoran waffle rumahan terdekat penyedia sarapan yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, jadi Sungmin menginginkannya juga. Maksudnya, yang paling dibutuhkan Sungmin saat ini adalah kopi pahit. Kafeinlah yang dapat membuat Sungmin tetap terjaga dan waspada. Waspada saja, mungkin Kyuhyun dapat menjungkirbalikkan emosionalnya sewaktu-waktu. Begitu pikir — _overthink_ Sungmin.

"Begini, Kyuhyun. Aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Kyuhyun mengiris-iris pancakenya menjadi potongan-potongan besar. Menusuknya dengan garpu ditangan kiri kemudian memasukannya ke mulut, mengunyahnya. Kemudian mendorongnya ke perut dengan satu tegukan kopi kental. Ia memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat kemudian berkata singkat, "Tanyakan saja."

Sungmin mengambil napas pada akhirnya. Ia mulai berkata, "Begini." Katanya. "Apa kau masih mau ikut dalam investigasi yang kami lakukan? Setidaknya aku harus memastikan bahwa dirimu tidak akan membuat kekacauan."

Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Membuat Sungmin mengambil keputusan untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Siwon percaya, dengan memberi Jessica waktu yang cukup dan memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa aman, Jessica baru bisa memberi gambaran yang cukup pada ahli sketsa."

Kyuhyun memegang erat-erat garpu yang dipegangnya hingga benar-benar membengkokkannya. Seolah baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia perbuat, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan garpu tadi.

Sungmin memberitahu dirinya, "Dia tidak bisa dipaksa. Dia tidak bisa digertak. Kau mengerti?"

Mata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Jadi Sungmin kembali berkata, "Sebelum meninggal Krystal sempat memberitahu Siwon bahwa membunuh adalah permainan bagi orang itu." Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Tapi ekspresi Kyuhyun benar-benar tenang. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir kopi miliknya. "Krystal mengatakan bahwa dirinya bernilai dua puluh poin. Itu karena dirinya yang berambut pirang."

Hening. Kyuhyun tidak bersuara dan hanya terus memandangi cangkirnya. Tidak benar-benar memandanginya tetapi pandangan yang melampauinya. Tatapan itu terpaku dan hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang dapat mendefinisikannya.

"Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun tidak merespons. Jadi Sungmin menyentuhnya dan sebelum benar-benar waktu terlampaui hingga satu menit, hal itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik dirinya sendiri dari jangkauan tangan Sungmin yang memberinya sentuhan seolah kepalanya tidak sanggup lagi menanggung pemikiran bahwa kulit Sungmin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Nyatanya tangan Sungmin hanya berada diatas tangannya.

Melihatnya, Sungmin bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah. Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu hal itu.

"Jadi, Sungmin. Jika aku bersumpah akan menjaga perilaku, tidak akan berkeliaran seperti orang gila dan menakut-nakuti Jessica, apakah kau percaya padaku? apakah kau akan membawaku ke tempat Siwon seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu?"

"Ya. Jika kau berkata jujur padaku."

"Apa? mengenai apa?" Kyuhyun tanya, kepalanya ia miringkan beberapa derajat.

"Beritahu aku. Beritahu aku mengenai kemana perginya pikiranmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan beberapa menit lalu saat aku menceritakan bahwa membunuh adalah permainan bagi orang itu dan dia menggunakan sejenis sitem poin."

Kali ini, masih memiringkan kepala, salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun ia naikkan. "Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Katakan."

"Berapa poin Min Youngie bagi orang itu? Itukah yang ingin kau dengar?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Setelah beberapa detik ia mengusap mulutnya dengan lap, meremas lap itu menjadi kepalan lalu melemparnya diatas piring miliknya yang telah kosong. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengatur sedimikian rupa supaya kursi penumpang nyaman untuk dirinya bersandar. Memejamkan mata kemudian tertidur setelah beberapa lama. Ketika dirinya terbangun, ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah fokus menyetir ditengah kemacetan. Lelaki manis itu tidak membalas tatapannya. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya.

Akan lebih baik jika Sungmin mengira bahwa dirinya masih tertidur. Dengan begitu tidak satupun dari mereka yang diharuskan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Sejak awal hubungan keduanya, segala sesuatu diantara mereka selalu memunculkan ketegangan. Hubungan? Bisakah yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disebut sebagai sebuah hubungan? Hubungan macam apa yang bisa mendeskripsikan keduanya? Mereka bukan teman. Bukan musuh. Apalagi sepasang kekasih. Jika Kyuhyun mau jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia membenci Sungmin. Bagi seseorang yang emosinya sudah mati, fakta bahwa Sungmin bisa memunculkan emosi dari dalam dirinya, apapun itu bentuknya, sedikit banyak membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Tadi malam saat dirinya ditinggal sendiri pukul sepuluh malam di kamar hotel yang disewa keduanya, nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan mata hingga pukul empat pagi. Dirinya tak bisa beristirahat. Kenang-kenangan tentang Min Young telah mengganggunya. Bayang-bayang tentang Min Young. Bayang-bayang tentang Sungmin. Iya. Lee Sungmin.

Sejak awal memang Sungmin bersama dirinya. Sejak dirinya mengamuk seperti orang gila, Sungmin berada disana, ditempat kejadian pembunuhan Min Young. Bahkan sejak malapetaka itu terjadi, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan jasad Min Young saat dirinya terduduk di lantai memeluknya.

Aneh. Mengapa saat Kyuhyun bisa memikirkan kembali sang istri, memikirkan bagaimana pembunuhan kejam terjadi pada istrinya, namun perutnya tidak lagi terasa sakit? Itu karena dirinya sudah mati rasa. Tapi aneh jika fakta lain yang menyatakan bahwa yang membuatnya merasakan banyak hal tidak lain adalah Sungmin?

Satu bulan setelah pemakaman Min Young, dirinya yang telah diinterogasi berkali-kali dipanggil ke markas kepolisian kala itu. Suami selalu menjadi tersangka, katanya. Fakta bahwa malam itu dirinya sempat bertengkar dengan Min Young, hampir menyudutkannya. Kyuhyun pun sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa pertengkaran itu bukan apapun. Dirinya hanya ingin membuka pondok peristirahatan keluarganya di akhir pekan namun Min Young lebih menginginkan ke sebuah pesta dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman mereka. Dan, yang pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama tidak melakukan keduanya dan hanya tetap tinggal.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana orang-orang berpikiran bahwa dirinya yang telah membunuh istrinya sendiri. Dirinya mencintai Min Young. Sangat memujanya. Namun setelah berminggu-minggu polisi masih saja menanyainya, saat itu juga Kyuhyun tahu bahwa polisi merasa putus asa. Mereka tidak punya tersangka lain, hanya orang tidak dikenal yang menyebut dirinya sebagai klien yang diperkirakan akan bertemu Min Young malam itu.

Namun saat penegasan berulang kali Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah si pelaku, saat seorang polisi yang telah dikenalnya (dan juga telah mengenal Min Young) mengatakan bahwa kecantikan Min Young sangat menggoda banyak orang dan hal itu dapat mengganggunya, Kyuhyun berteriak marah, _Min Young bukan seorang penggoda!_

Dan saat itulah Sungmin membelanya.

Saat Sungmin membela dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya duda yang tengah berdukacita, saat itulah pertamakali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sebagai seseorang.

Sungmin tidak memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa. Namun benar bahwa ia memang manis. Memiliki tubuh yang pendek dan berisi. Dengan kulit putih susu yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat miliknya. Dugaan yang sangat aneh muncul dipikiran Kyuhyun. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa Sungmin adalah tipe yang tidak bermasalah dengan kegiatan di alam terbuka, dan kemungkinan malah menyukainya. Mungkin berkemah dan memancing, dan…

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah memikirkan Sungmin seperti seseorang tengah tertarik mencari tahu mengenai seseorang lain yang disukainya. Saat itu juga dirinya merasakan perutnya sakit. Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin. Ia membencinya karena lelaki manis itu telah membuatnya merasakan sesuatu selain kesedihan.

Setelah bermil-mil jalan terlewati, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kembali ke masa kini. Sepintas dirinya melihat ke luar jendela Trailblazer milik Sungmin, kemudian melirik jam di dasbor. Mereka akan sampai di tempat Siwon dalam tiga puluih menit, kira-kira.

"Apa yang terakhir kau lakukan bersama Siwon di akhir pekan?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

Sungmin menarik napas karena —sedikit terkejut. "Kupikir kau masih tidur." Sungmin melanjutkan. "Kami pergi memancing bersama."

"Aku cukup terkejut kalian berdua tidak jadian."

Sungmin hanya menggumam enggan. Bosan dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sejenis seperti itu. Seperti tengah mengejeknya. Menggodanya.

Ketika Sungmin tidak menjawab, harusnya Kyuhyun tahu dan berhenti membicarakan mengenai objek itu. Tapi… "—kalau kau tidak pacaran dengan Siwon, itu berarti kau masih—"

"Masih mengharapkanmu." Potong Sungmin. Menyelesaikan pernyataan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Tersenyum miring, Kyuhyun menggodanya, "Apa iya?"

"Aku sedang berkencan dengan seseorang yang baik. Dia dokter yang baik."

"Aku benar-benar berharap segalanya berjalan dengan lancar antara kau dengan dokter itu. Kau berhak bahagia, Sungmin."

"Terima kasih."

Jelas saja Kyuhyun adalah pembohong. Bohong. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin menginginkan dan mempedulikan lelaki lain. Mencintai yang lain. Bahkan jika dirinya tidak mengingkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak ingin oranglain memiliki lelaki manis itu.

 **.**

 **to be Continued...**

 **A/N : Short chapter, sorry...**


	7. Chapter 6

**THE DYING GAME**

 **novel by BEVERLY BARTON**

 **remake by Kiyoko Yamada**

 **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Jessica pikir ia sulit menerima apa-apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Baginya tak ada yang nyata. Dan yang paling nyata bahwa ia telah kehilangan Krystal, adik perempuannya satu-satunya. Ia telah dekat dengan Krystal sejak kecil. Sejak ia pindah ke Seoul semenjak usianya yang ke sepuluh. Krystal mengikutinya dua tahun kemudian, mengikuti jejak kakaknya menjadi trainee sebuah agensi hiburan. Setelah kecelakaan naas membuat Jessica lebih memilih untuk berhenti dan akhirnya membuka butik, Blanc & Clare. Dan sejak itu Krystal yang merawat dirinya ditengah kesibukannya sebagai publik figur.

"Selamat pagi, Jessica-ssi." Yesung menyapa seraya masuk ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Yesung. Akan lebih adil jika kau memanggilku Jess." Ia berusaha tersenyum pada lelaki itu. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal.

Mengabaikannya, Yesung menanyakan sarapan apa yang diinginkan Jessica pagi ini.

"Apa kali ini kau yang jadi kokinya, Yesung? Tapi terima kasih, beri aku izin untuk membuat sarapan sendiri kali ini."

"Siwon sarapan pancake pagi ini dan kami masih mempunyai adonannya." Yesung mengatakannya seolah-olah tidak mendengar yang Jessica katakan. "Ingin pancake? Kita bisa menambahkan separuh cokelat bubuk jika ingin varian lain."

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan."

"Tidak menyusahkan."

"Tapi serius, aku ingin membuat sarapan sendiri."

"Baiklah. Disini saya hanya membantu sebisa saya. Jessica-ssi hanya perlu mengatakannya." Yesung menunjuk tempat dimana semua bahan makanan dan peralatan disimpan, juga kulkas.

"Sebenarnya saat ini saya tidak terlalu lapar." Dirinya mengikuti Yesung. Jess menggerakkan kursi rodanya, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit. Membuka segelnya, tanpa berminat sedikit pun untuk memasukannya kedalam mulut. Ia bisa saja membuat setangkup sandwich tuna untuk dirinya sendiri tapi serius, Jess hanya makan tak lebih dari satu gigit makanan sejak ia menemukan tubuh Krystal yang sudah tidak utuh. "Dimana Siwon? Apakah memungkinkan bagi saya untuk menemuinya? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya bicarakan dengannya."

"Di kantornya. Saya yakin ia ingin bicara dengan anda nanti. Tapi ia sedikit sibuk."

Jess mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Yesung. "Aku mengerti."

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Choi's rest selama masa pernikahannya dengan Min Young. Ini yang kelima kalinya. Empat kali, dan kesemuanya saat ia masih lajang. Ia seperti tidak bisa lagi mengingat waktu. Dan anehnya, sudah lama ia tidak dapat mengingat istrinya itu secara jelas dipikirannya. Berbulan-bulan mengasingkan diri di pondok, sampai ketika dirinya tidak mampu lagi membangkitkan kenangan mengenai wanita yang pernah dicintainya, Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru pondoknya dan tidak dapat menemukan foto Min Young selembar pun. Istrinya itu memang menolak berada di pondok itu. Itu bukan dunia Min Young sama sekali.

Dulu ia berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Di mabuk asmara. Tapi mengingat betapa kontrasnya hobi masing-masing, mereka kerap kali bertentangan dan terlibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran sepele.

"Sudah lama bukan?"

Suara Sungmin secara tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan dirinya sejenak berandai kalau istrinya masih hidup, tapi jika demikian, keduanya harus bekerja keras mempertahankan pernikahan. Terkadang cinta saja tidak cukup.

"Ya. Tidak banyak yang berubah."

Sungmin memilih mengabaikan lalu memberi instruksi. "Sebaiknya kau turun disini dan pergilah ke dalam. Aku akan memarkir mobil di garasi."

"Jadi kau sudah mendapat tempat khusus." Kyuhyun bertanya. Tidak. Membuat pernyataan.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Kata Sungmin memberi peringatan. "Garasi itu untuk sepuluh mobil, untuk agen Choi's agency yang kadang-kadang menginap."

"Tapi kau satu-satunya yang tinggal disini. Yesung tidak masuk hitungan karena dia asisten Siwon."

Sungmin tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya, keduanya masih bertahan didalam mobil. Tepat di depan beranda. Lelaki manis ini memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Tapi yang terpenting, Siwon ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi Siwon ingin menjelaskan peraturannya padaku, ya?" ia memilih gesture mengangkat alis. Ketika mendapat feedback dengan kalimat _begitulah kira-kira_ , Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil yang kaca jendelanya terbuka, dan keluar. Sebelum berlalu ia mencondongkan tubuh, melihat ke dalam mobil Sungmin. "Sejauh mana Siwon mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kita waktu itu?"

"Sejauh yang dia perlu tahu."

Ia mendengus. Menatap Sungmin sanksi. "Kau tidak mengatakan semuanya, kan?" ketika Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan pandangan sedih di mata foxynya, Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal. Tapi mulutnya berkhianat dan berkata, "Jadi jika kau mengatakan semuanya pada Siwon, dia pasti akan menghajarku."

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Supaya Siwon menghajarmu? Supaya Siwon membencimu? Bukankah itu alasan kau melakukannya, Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Itu semua hanyalah pikiran yang melintas di kepalaku. Jika ada alasan sebelumnya, alasannya hanya untuk menakutimu sekali, dan selamanya." Lalu ia membanting pintu. Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun, bahkan sebelum dirinya membalik badan, lelaki yang pernah ia takut-takuti itu sudah melajukan mobil.

Ia telah membuat Sungmin takut. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk selamanya. Mereka butuh waktu untuk berdamai satu sama lain. Dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun membawa kakinya melintasi beranda lalu memencet bel, tidak membutuhkan detik yang lama ketika Yesung membukakan pintu untuknya. "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya akan segera menyampaikan kedatangan anda pada Siwon."

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Lalu ia menambahkan. "Bisa kau katakan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padaku?"

Yesung tidak memperlihatkan senyumnya saat ia menutup pintu dan berbalik memandang Kyuhyun. "Saya tidak tahu. Karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena itu bukan urusan saya."

Kali ini Kyuhyun balik memandang Yesung. Tangannya bersedekap dengan kedua alis yang diangkat. "Aku pikir apapun urusan Siwon menjadi urusanmu juga. Khususnya mengenai Sungmin."

Sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung berlalu dan mengatakan sesuatu, menunjukan kalau ia memberi batasan, mengenai bahasan apapun tentang Sungmin. Apalagi jika itu dengan Kyuhyun. "Saya akan mengatakan pada Siwon kalau anda disini."

Kyuhyun bergegas berjalan ke lantai atas tepat dibelakang Yesung. "Belakangan ini kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku, ya?"

"Ya." Jawaban jujur dan singkat. Kyuhyun tekekeh. "Karena masalah Sungmin?"

"Ya."

Kembali menormalkan ekspresinya, Kyuhyun tetap berkata kepada Yesung yang tetap berjalan lurus didepannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia mau memberikan waktunya untukku, terutama karena dia mempunyai kau dan Siwon yang melindunginya."

Didepan sana Yesung tersenyum singkat satu kali. Jelas ia paham mengenai _dia_ yang Kyuhyun maksud.

* * *

Pintu didepannya ini, yang sedikit terbuka, merupakan ruang kerja Siwon. Yesung membukakan lebih lebar, mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk kemudian pergi. Kyuhyun mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berat itu dengan tangannya untuk menutupnya. Lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja dua lantai tersebut. Matanya mendapat pemandangan awal berupa sebongkah kayu yang terbakar, meletup hancur diperapian besar yang terbuat dari batu. Jam antik diatasnya berdentang sebelas kali, menandakan waktu.

"Kau perlu mencukur rambutmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke figure kawan lamanya yang bersua.

Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun tengah melihatnya dengan seksama. Jadi ia kembali berbicara, mengamati Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan kemudian mengomentari penampilan kawannya itu. "Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilanmu. Tidak peduli dengan rambut panjangmu dan baju usangmu."

"Hei. Setidaknya aku bersih. Aku sudah mandi."

"Haruskah aku bersyukur untuk itu? Dengar. Jika kau mau tinggal disini, ada beberapa aturan yang harus kau patuhi. Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Jika aturan-aturan itu ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin…"

Siwon menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Ekspresi sengitnya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyakitinya seperti itu? Kau tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan Sungmin padamu."

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhnya untuk mempedulikanku, bukan salahku jika dia…" jawaban enteng Kyuhyun terpotong. Ekspresi Siwon makin keras mendengarnya.

"Omong kosong! Kau bergantung pada perhatian-perhatian yang diberikan Sungmin padamu. Kau menginginkannya, kau mengharapkannya."

Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Siwon dan balik menatapnya tajam. Mendapati kawannya sendiri menatap semarah itu pada dirinya, Kyuhyun tercenung. Apakah ia mengharapkan cinta sejati yang telah Sungmin curahkan kepadanya?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau jauh didalam sini aku membutuhkan perhatian Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengakui sambil menepuk dadanya satu kali, kemudian ia membuat alasan. "Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakitinya disini."

Kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata Siwon yang tajam. Mengisyaratkan peringatan pada seseorang dihadapannya. "Kau seharusnya belajar dari kejadian yang menimpamu."

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. Menangkap arti lain dari perkataan Siwon barusan. "Sungmin bilang dia tidak mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Memang tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana…"

"Aku mengenal Sungmin." Kata Siwon. "Dan aku tahu betapa bajingannya kau. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa kau hampir memerkosa Sungmin."

"Memerkosa bukan kata yang tepat. Aku tidak…" Kyuhyun berdehem. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia menakuti Sungmin. Betapa jahatnya ia terhadap lelaki manis itu. "Aku berhenti sebelum terlalu jauh."

"Kau melecehkannya. Kau menyakiti hatinya." Siwon membelalakan mata dengan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Menjadi duda yang merana karena ditinggal mati istri yang dibunuh bukanlah alasan untuk bisa seenaknya menjadi seseorang seperti kau saat ini, Kyuhyun! Apakah kau pikir, kau satu-satunya lelaki yang ditinggal mati orang yang kau cintai? Jika kau ingin mengambil bagian dalam penyelidikan ini, kau harus membuktikan padaku kalau kau memang patut menerima ini." Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Putuskan hubungan emosionalmu dengan Sungmin. Dan beberapa hal lain…"

"Kau ini begitu menuntut, ya?" Kyuhyun berhasil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Yang terakhir." Kata Siwon tenang. "Jessica tinggal disini. Kau tidak boleh menghubungi apalagi mengganggunya. Wanita itu berada dalam lindunganku. Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu jika kau melakukannya."

"Apa Jessica sudah memberimu deskripsi lelaki itu?"

"Tidak. Belum. Aku tidak akan memaksanya. Jika tidak dalam keadaan yang tertekan, mungkin dia bisa mengingat lebih banyak."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga sikapku pada Jessica." Putus Kyuhyun. "Apa ada syarat lain untukku?"

"Apa aku harus memaksamu untuk memakai pakaian yang layak dan mencukur rambut?"

Ketika melihat sedikit senyuman dibibir Siwon, Kyuhyun menyadari, persahabatan mereka mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan. Masih ada harapan bagi kelangsungan persahabatan keduanya. Ia telah merusaknya. Ia telah menguji kesabaran Siwon. Semua karena penderitaan pribadinya semata. Yakni kehilangan Min Young.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?" Kyuhyun memberi penawaran. "Aku akan mencukur rambutku."

Siwon mendesah pelan. "Ada satu hal lagi. Aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada Jessica."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap menyetujuinya. "Baiklah."

"Kau pasti heran mengapa aku tidak menyuruhmu meminta maaf pada Sungmin, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya hal itu sudah agak terlambat."

Pintu ruang kerja Siwon berderik pelan, menginterupsi pembicaraan pribadi mereka.

"Jessica ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berbalik menghadap Yesung dan wanita berkursi roda yang berada didepannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah melihat wajah wanita itu tadi malam, tapi ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya. Namun kali ini ia melihat kesedihan dimata wanita itu. Kesedihan yang sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan.

Siwon mempersilakan masuk. Yesung tetap mengikuti dibelakang Jessica ketika tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti setelah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Jessica-ssi, saya Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri, tidak berusaha untuk mendekat. "Saya meminta maaf untuk kelakuan saya dirumah sakit semalam. Saya menyesal telah membuat anda takut."

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tatapan meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Kyuhyun. Mengamati ekspresi wajahnya. "Anda berpikir pembunuh yang membunuh adik saya adalah orang sama dengan orang yang telah membunuh istri anda. Saya bisa mengerti betapa inginnya anda untuk menemukan orang itu."

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun melempar senyum dan dibalas oleh Jessica.

"Silahkan masuk." Siwon mengulang, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Yesung? Dia akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Kamar yang bisa kau tempati. Makan siang nanti pukul satu. Aku ingin kau bergabung."

Menyadari bahwa ia tidak diabaikan, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Siwon bersama Yesung yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung akhirnya.

"Dia sedang rapat dengan beberapa anggota agen Choi lainnya. Saya kira anda akan ikut rapat itu nanti bersama Siwon."

"Hanya kalau aku menjadi 'anak baik-baik' yang bermain sesuai aturan."

"Memang begitu seharusnya." Yesung berjalan di depan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mempersilahkan. Menunjuk dengan satu tangan. "Ke arah sini."

"Katakan saja kamar yang mana." Kyuhyun berhenti. "Kau tidak perlu repot mengantarku."

Tapi Yesung tetap berjalan, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun kembali mengikutinya. Sampai keduanya berhenti di satu pintu. Yang kemudian di buka oleh Yesung. "Dimana barang bawaan anda?"

"Aku tidak membawa apapun. Aku telah meminta dikirimi pakaian."

"Baiklah. Saya undur diri. Panggil saja kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu…"

"Aku berjanji pada Siwon untuk mencukur rambut." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung. Membuat Yesung terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Saya bisa mencukur rambut untuk anda."

* * *

Nyatanya Kyuhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan sekitar Choi's rest untuk melewatkan tengah hari. Ia masih mempunyai satu jam hingga pukul satu bergabung dengan Siwon sehabis makan siang. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa-masa indah saat ia dan Siwon, juga Hangeng menghadiri pesta kalangan atas. Mereka seringkali mengejar wanita yang sama, kadang hanya untuk melihat siapa yang berhasil mengajak kencan wanita tersebut untuk yang pertama kali. Han Min Young adalah salah satunya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa Min Young lebih dahulu menerima ajakan dari Siwon. Ia tidak pernah merasa cemburu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, sampai Min Young masuk kekehidupan mereka. Yang anehnya, Min Young lalu berkencan dengan Hangeng. Hal itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin menginginkan wanita itu. Min Young sangat cantik. Dan wanita itu tahu bagaimana menggunakan kecantikannya dan memperoleh keuntungan. Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu pernah berkencan dengan kedua sahabatnya tetapi yuhyun tidak tahu apakah Min Young pernah berhubungan seks dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ia juga tidak mau tahu.

"Semuanya masuklah, dan silahkan duduk." Instruksi dari Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke masa kini. Kakinya sudah berjalan-jalan hingga ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah meja persegi panjang. Sungmin dan Kangin duduk berhadapan. Sedangkan Siwon duduk di kursi yang terletak di kepala meja.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi disebelah Sungmin, namun dirinya berhenti saat melihat isyarat tak setuju dalam ekspresi wajah Siwon. Lalu ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menarik kursi yang berada disisi lain meja. Siwon mengangguk setuju lalu Kyuhyun pun duduk.

Siwon mengangkat setumpuk berkas dan meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas itu kembali ke atas meja kemudian membukanya. Ia mengatakan kalau berkas tadi berisi fakta-fakta yang berhasil dikumpulkan mengenai kasus pembunuhan wanita cantik berbakat dalam satu tahun belakangan. Beberapa foto diambil dan membagikannya satu per satu ke orang-orang yang berada disampingnya. Sungmin melirik ke seberang meja, ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mendapat giliran melihat foto-foto itu. Ketika tiba gilirannya, lalu Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkannya kepada Kangin sambil sedikit menoleh ke lelaki besar disampingnya.

Masing-masing foto memperlihatkan secara detail dari kedua korban. Foto pertama menunjukkan korban dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang terpotong. Foto kedua memperlihatkan korban dengan kaki yang terpotong hingga dengkul. Masing-masing telah dimutilasi dengan niatan supaya mati kehabisan darah. Seperti korban pertama, Han Min Young. Lain cerita dengan korban Jung Krystal.

Siwon memandang semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja. Ia telah memberi kesimpulan sementara bahwa si pembunuh menggunakan sistem poin. Wanita berambut pirang bernilai dua puluh poin bagi pembunuh wanita cantik berbakat, berarti korban berambut hitam juga memiliki nilai tertentu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sambil berujar ketika ia mendapat giliran melihat foto-foto itu. "Orang ini sedang memainkan permainan sinting."

Lalu ketika Kyuhyun bertanya bagaimana informasi ini dapat membantu mereka menangkap si pembunuh, Siwon menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Berkata mereka juga belum mengetahuinya. Tapi setidaknya, semakin banyak yang mereka ketahui mengenai orang ini, semakin besar pula kemungkinan mereka untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Siwon memandang kosong kearah Kyuhyun,

"Tak ada yang baru. Selama setengah tahun terakhir baik Choi Agency maupun polisi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk yang berarti untuk menemukan pelakunya. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat psikopat ini membunuh Min Youngie."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Kangin melirik kearah foto-foto yang kini tergeletak rapi diatas meja. Dirinya telah menyusunnya kembali dan berniat menyerahkannya kembali ke arah Siwon. "Apa kita tahu nama orang itu? Tidak, kita tidak tahu. Apa kita tahu tempat dimana kita bisa menemukannya? Tidak, kita juga tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya kita tahu alasan orang ini membunuh."

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa kita lakukan." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa berpikir panjang. Namun ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya dirinya berlaku lebih baik lagi daripada bertingkah seperti ini. "Maaf." Ia lalu memandang Siwon, lalu Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak melihat kepadanya. "Ini hanya karena kau…" Kyuhyun memusatkan pandangannya pada Siwon. "…menampung wanita disini yang mungkin bisa mengidentifikasi orang ini."

"Yang perlu kita tegaskan disini adalah, kita tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu adalah pembunuhnya. Jessica tidak mampu mengatakan pada kita lebih dari yang diketahuinya. Seorang lelaki memakai topi, jaket, dan kacamata hitam, meninggalkan apartemen…"

"Oke." Kata Kyuhyun memotong. "Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan akan menjaga sikap. Namun jangan harap aku tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusan-keputusanmu. Kau pikir berapa lama kita harus menunggu wanita itu untuk mengingat?"

"Selama yang ia perlukan."

"Dan selama itu, selama kau memanjakan dia, kau juga memanjakan pembunuh itu untuk bisa memilih target pembunuhan selanjutnya."

"Sayangnya begitu."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang mendengar hal itu. Siwon sendiri juga menyayangkan keadaan tersebut harus terjadi.

"Satu pertanyaan dibenakku mengenai permainan orang ini." Siwon mengamati setiap orang yang berada diruangan itu satu persatu. Karena tidak ada yang memberi tanggapan, dirinya lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia satu-satunya orang yang bermain dalam permainan mematikan ini?"

Hening.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dari awal mereka masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuhan, jadi kau pikir… selama ini tidak ada fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa pembunuhnya lebih dari satu orang." Sungmin yang sedikit terkejut memperingatkan mereka.

"Mungkin orang ini punya kepribadian ganda dan ia sedang bertanding melawan kepribadiannya yang lain." ujar Kangin memberi pendapat.

Kyuhyun ikut terpancing memberikan pendapat. "Atau bisa jadi, dia sedang memainkan permainan aneh untuk menguji kemampuannya mengelabui kepolisian." Katanya. "Setahuku, ada permainan yang tidak harus dimainkan oleh dua orang atau lebih. Seperti permainan _Solitare, Russian Roulette,_ dan beberapa permainan lain dalam video game."

"Pengamatan yang bagus." Siwon membuka map yang lain, membukanya, kemudian membacakan isinya. Mereka terus meneruskan asumsi mereka, bahwa pembunuhnya hanya satu. Orang yang sedang memainkan 'permainan kematian' untuk mendapat poin tertentu dalam setiap pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. "Jadi, apakah ada poin maksimal? Maksudku, jumlah tertentu yang harus dicapainya untuk berhenti membunuh?" Siwon bertanya. Mengedarkan pandangan dan memandang orang-orang satu-satu.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau pembunuh berantai bisa berhenti. Aku pikir dorongan untuk terus membunuh tidak akan pernah lenyap karena keinginan untuk membunuh akan muncul dan muncul lagi." Sungmin mencoba memberi pandangan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah ini permainan pertama atau terakhir orang itu." Siwon menunggu reaksi dari yang lain.

"Apa kita sedang mencoba untuk mengetahui nilai sempurnanya?" tanya Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan. "Jika kita dapat memperkirakan nilai itu, sebut saja seratus poin, apa yang kita dapat dari angka ini? Apa itu bisa membantu kita untuk menemukannya?" Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya kebelakang, berdiri, dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeansnya yang sobek-sobek. _Ripped jeans_ belel berwarna biru yang sudah luntur. "Apa ada kopi disini? Sebenarnya aku ingin sesuatu yang kental, tapi tetap berkafein."

"Yesung selalu menyiapkan seteko kopi setiap dia tahu kalau ruangan ini akan dipakai." Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah gelas-gelas dan mesin pembuat kopi. Kali ini pilihan Yesung jatuh kepada _Black Java._

Sambil berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Siwon, Kyuhyun meninggalkan yang lainnya. Alasannya membuat kopi adalah untuk menghindari diskusi itu. Ia telah terlibat langsung dalam investigasi ini sejak awal ia membayar Choi's Agency untuk menyelidiki pembunuhan Min Young. Hampir selama setahun ia selalu bergumul dengan agensi itu, mempercayai bahwa setiap informasi-informasi kecil dapat membawa mereka satu langkah lebih dekat dengan sang pembunuh. Ia meminta Siwon untuk mengurus semuanya. Mereka setengah mati melakukannya, setelah ia dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diwawancarai. Dan, tidak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun menyerah. Kyuhyun tak ingat apapun. Yang dia ingat bahwa ia terus mabuk-mabukan, dan mabuk. Lalu setelah itu, Kyuhyun menyerang seseorang yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk membantu dirinya.

Sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pria jujur yang telah kehilangan istri tercintanya dan ingin segera menemukan pembunuh istrinya untuk dibawa ke pengadilan. Namun pengamatan dan intuisi Siwon mengatakan kalau Sungmin telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun teringat satu hari saat Siwon mengatakan kepadanya tentang motivasi Sungmin untuk terlibat dalam kasus ini sebagai bagian dari pekerjaannya di Choi's Agency.

"Dia jatuh hati kepadamu."

"Apa? Tidak. Dia hanya ingin membawa pembunuh itu ke pengadilan. Aku mengerti karena ini adalah kasus pertamanya setelah ia bergabung di agensi milikmu."

Siwon menggelengkan kepala. "Itu hanya sebagiannya saja. Lalu memang kau pikir kalau hal itu sangat penting untuknya? Dia melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak masuk akal karena dia mencintai lelaki yang masih mencintai istrinya yang telah meninggal."

"Kau gila. Sungmin tidak…"

"Dia mencintaimu. Cepat atau lambat kalian berdua akan menghadapi kenyataan ini dan mengakuinya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diakui." Kata Kyuhyun setelah kalimatnya dipotong oleh Siwon. "Aku memang menyukai Sungmin. Selama ini dia berada dipihakku, dan aku menghargai untuk itu. Tapi untuk yang lain… tidak sekarang. Kapanpun tidak akan pernah. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menemukan pembunuh Min Youngie dan membuat orang itu membayar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu tentang itu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Kyu. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu kau sangat bergantung pada Sungmin, mengharapkannya membantumu saat kau benar-benar terpuruk. Sungmin mungkin berpikir kalau pembunuh Min Young tertangkap dan diadili, kau akan kembali normal, dan mungkin saja akan bersamanya."

"Aku pikir Sungmin tidak sebodoh itu." Kata Kyuhyun. "Dia telah tahu kalau kehidupanku juga telah berakhir saat Min Youngie meninggal."

Siwon mendengus. Menatap sahabatnya jengah. "Kaulah yang bodoh. Kau tidak mati saat Min Young meninggal. Hidupmu belum berakhir, hanya saja berubah. Aku mengerti betapa dendamnya kau pada pembunuh sialan ini dan betapa menderitanya kau karena kematian Min Young. Namun cepat atau lambat kau harus beranjak maju, membangun hidup baru dan…"

"Jangan menceramahiku!" Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Siwon dan memandang tajam mata sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau tak mengerti… selain kemarahan, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa didalam tubuh ini."

"Aku sangat prihatin, Kyuhyun. Tapi semua itu hanya akan membuatmu terus-terusan tersiksa. Kau harus hidup normal…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan kembali kerah baju Siwon dari cengkramannya dan merapikannya kembali. "Bicaralah pada Sungmin supaya ia mengerti untuk tidak lagi membuang waktu dan berharap aku akan memperhatikannya."

Sentuhan halus tangan Sungmin dipundaknya membawa Kyuhyun kembali dari masa lalu ke masa kini. Menjauh dari obrolan masa lalu untuk menghadapi keadaan sekarang. Sungmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun lembut, namun erat. Lelaki manis ini kemudian bertanya, mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tetap memunggungi Sungmin walaupun sempat tersentak karena tepukan dibahunya. Ia meraih teko yang berada didepannya. "Mau kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Kyuhyun menuangkan _Black Java_ tadi ke cangkir keramik berwarna putih yang terletak di atas meja, mengangkat cangkir itu didepan bibirnya, dan menghirup kopi kental tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak mau ikut dalam sesi ini, aku bisa menceritakannya padamu nanti." Sungmin berkata kepada Kyuhyun. "Kita akan membahas informasi-informasi lama dan baru yang telah kita temukan. Mungkin dari situ kita bisa menemukan ide-ide cemerlang."

Mendengar demikian, Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya dari Sungmin ke arah meja persegi panjang, tempat Siwon dan Kangin duduk. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Dimana sebenarnya benang merahnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku disini. Seharusnya aku tetap berada dipondokku."

"Jangan kembali kesana." Sungmin terlihat sangat memohon kepada Kyuhyun. "Tinggallah disini."

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya menuju meja rapat. Lalu melihat keluar jendela yang terbuka. "Aku akan mengambil mentelku dan berjalan-jalan. Mau ikut denganku?"

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, seakan mencoba mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh lelaki didepannya.

"Lupakan ucapanku tadi. Sepertinya ide yang buruk." kata Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mendapat respons dari Sungmin dan melihat bagaimana cara lelaki manis ini melihat dirinya.

"Tidak, hanya saja itu mengejutkan." Aku Sungmin jujur. "Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah mengambil mantelku."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu, lalu berhenti seraya berkata pada Siwon sebagai ucapan pamit. Lalu menutup pintu itu dan berjalan kearah dapur, dan menyusuri tangga. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan dengannya. Kata-kata tadi begitu saja meluncur dari mulutnya, sebelum ia sadar apakah ia memang membutuhkan teman untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

 **to be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Duh, moga masih ada yang inget yak. Terakhir update sekitar bulan Juni, dan, there is, masalah di masa lalu KYUMIN terungkap sudah.

Ayo, berikan komen kalian mengenai chapter kali ini!


	8. Chapter 7

**THE DYING GAME**

 **novel by BEVERLY BARTON**

 **remake by Kiyoko Yamada**

 **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Lelaki itu sudah menghabiskan satu malam di sebuah motel murah. Menggunakan identitas palsu dan membayar dengan uang tunai. Pada pagi hari sebelum ia membunuh, ia bangun cepat, bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena tak sabar untuk memainkan permainan itu sekali lagi.

Awalnya ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mempelajari 'si bunga kecil'nya sebelum mencabut tangkainya. Tapi itu hanya permulaan karena waktu tak penting baginya dan setiap hari berjalan begitu lama, seperti tidak pernah berakhir.

Aneh, betapa waktu enam bulan berlalu sangat cepat. Ia pikir pepatah dahulu yang mengatakan bahwa waktu seakan terbang saat kau merasakan kesenangan adalah benar adanya. Ia sendiri merasakannya. Sesuatu yang dimulainya sebagai permainan iseng telah berubah menjadi nafsu yang lebih hebat dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Permainan ini telah membuatnya sangat ketagihan. Siapa sangka bahwa permainan mematikan ini ternyata begitu menyenangkan?

Dan ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk kalah. Hidupnya tergantung pada hal tersebut.

Saat mengendarai mobil yang disewanya dengan nama palsu, disepanjang jalan tempat tinggal Seo Joo Hyun, ia mengulang kembali mengenai informasi yang diperolehnya mengenai wanita itu. Umurnya dua puluh enam tahun dan tinggal sendiri. Karena ini hari sabtu dan grubnya tidak sedang dalam masa promosi serta Seohyun sendiri tidak sedang memiliki proyek drama, ada kemungkinan besar kalau wanita itu berada di rumah.

Selama perjalanan panjang yang membosankan ke tempat ini, ia telah memikirkan beberapa skenario. Haruskah ia mempelajari lagi wanita itu, menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan ketika malam tiba ia datang mengejutkannya? Atau mengetuk pintunya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru yang murah senyum? Kalaupun ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya dengan baik, itu adalah bermain peran. Dirinya memang tidak sempat menjadi aktor atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan akting walau beberapa kali membintangi sendiri music video miliknya. Saat masih muda, ia memang selalu menghibur teman-temannya, keluarganya dengan candaan lucu dan kelakar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat mereka tertawa girang dan mengatainya dengan ejekan-ejekan mereka. Walau hal tersebut dalam konteks candaan, ia telah belajar bagaimana membalik ejekan menjadi lelucon untuk dirinya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatnya disayang oleh Lee Sora. Kakak perempuannya satu-satunya itu menganggap dirinya adik yang lucu. Noona-nya itu tak pernah tahu bahwa ialah yang telah meracuni Chocho, anjing piaraan keluarga yang sangat disayang oleh keluarga mereka. Dan sampai sekarang, Sora noona masih berpikiran bahwa salah satu temannyalah yang telah mencuri gaun merah muda yang disukainya. Namun, dirinya lebih tahu. Gaun itu, yang dirobeknya hingga koyak. Dikubur dipekarangan rumah mereka bersama berbagai tulang binatang kecil yang telah disiksanya sampai mati dengan perasaan senang.

Sambil mengingat kembali nomor rumah yang hendak ditujunya, ia memperlambat mobilnya sampai hampir berhenti ke rumah bernomor 27. Sebuah keberuntungan untuknya. Seorang wanita memakai sweater putih keluar dari rumah itu untuk membuang sampah.

Seo Joo Hyun atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggungnya, Seohyun, itu saat ini berambut cokelat. Dan setiap wanita berambut cokelat bernilai lima belas poin. Membunuh Seohyun akan membuatnya memimpin permainan ini, selangkah lagi untuk memenangkan permainan.

Ia lewat didepan rumah Seohyun dan melihat kekanan-kiri, seolah-olah sedang mencari sebuah alamat.

Sambil menggosok-gosokan tangan untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara yang dingin Seohyun berjalan ke bagian depan rumahnya setelah ia berbalik dari tempat sampah berwarna oranye disamping pagar. Sementara itu Anchovy memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Gerakan kecil tersebut membuatnya berfantasi, jari-jari panjang dengan kuku merah muda. Seohyun bermain biola, bukan?

Saat mengamati tangan yang hidup dan indah itu, ia memikirkan tentang malam ini. Bagaimana ia bisa memotong tangan gemulai yang digunakan wanita itu untuk memainkan biola dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia memotong seluruh lengan wanita itu.

Saat ia ingin berbelok kemudian kembali mengamati rumah Seohyun, telepon genggamnya berdering. Anchovy menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya.

Nada dering ini tidak asing baginya.

Brengsek.

Ia memang memasang nada dering khusus untuk nomor yang satu ini. _Kenapa dia meneleponku?_

Nada deringnya adalah lagu debut milik Sistar beberapa tahun lalu saat ia menjadi pembawa acara Music Core bersama Jung Krystal.

 **to be continued... (Bagian 1)**


End file.
